Ali Lockwood: Revenge is evident
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALI LOCKWOOD. Ali is in England with Klaus when she gets kidnapped by a group of witches. Damon and Klaus will have to work together to find her but who are the witches working for? And what happens when a past love of hers returns? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summary:**_

_**Ali is in England with Klaus when she gets kidnapped by a group of witches. Damon and Klaus will have to work together to find her but who are the witches working for? And what happens when one of the witches is a past love of hers? Will old feelings be resurfaced? And how will they react to an unexpected surprise?**_

* * *

><p>I sat on the private jet that Klaus had brought. Well more like compelled. Klaus sat at the back of the plane with a glass of whiskey in his hand drinking in silence. Stefan sat at the front in the corner staring at his phone with a sad expression on his face. While i sat near Stefan listening to my iPod with a beer in my hand. I sighed and pulled my earphones out after a few minutes of watching Stefan. "You know if you had of told me that Klaus had the cure, i would have been able to get it without you having to sell your soul to the devil. You could have been back in mystic falls with Elena living happily ever after."<p>

"Do you really have to rub it in?" He asked rudely then sighed as he added. "And besides you didn't give me much time to tell you. You ran off as soon as i said Damon was dying."

"True" I shrugged. "But maybe you should have started your conversation with 'i need the cure for a werewolf bite, i know you have it, Damon's dying' Then i would have heard the whole thing about Klaus having the cure."

"And what would you have done? I know he's your father and everything but i doubt he'd give the cure away for free."

"Of course he would i'm daddy's little girl." I joked. I turned around to see Klaus smirking as he listened to our conversation. "Wouldn't you daddio?" I asked as i drank the last bit of my beer.

"Whatever my daughter wants she shall receive." He answered as a smile graced his face.

I sent Stefan a 'i told you so' look. He smiled weakly at me and then returned his attention back to the text Elena sent him ages ago. "Have you checked your phone?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope it's on silent." I said.

"Damon's been trying to get a hold of you."

I fished my phone out of my pocket and sure enough i had 37 missed calls and 24 unread text messages all from Damon. I opened the text messages and they were all pretty much the same.

Where are you?

I love you

Please ring me

How could you leave me?

I miss you, please come back

Will you answer the damn phone!

I sighed as i put my phone back in to my pocket. "Are you not going to ring him?" Stefan asked curiously.

We're 50,000 feet up in the air, what do you think?" I retorted sarcastically then added. "I'll ring him when we land." The Pilate came on the intercom then informing us we were about to land. The landing was quick and painless. I grabbed my duffel bag from the overhead locker and slung it over my shoulder as we exited the plane. "Was it smart coming to England?" I asked Klaus as we walked towards the car that was waiting for us.

"And why wouldn't it be smart?"

"Well because i was in England when i killed Eddie, my fake dad. I'm practically a celebrity here, sent to prison serving life for murder who then escaped to never to be seen or heard of again. I bet i'm on the FBI's most wanted"

"Are you forgetting you're part vampire now, you can just compel them to forget or you could just kill then." He laughed. We drove in silence after that. I watched as Stefan had a little debate inside his head. He was sat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, teeth clenched together and he wasn't even breathing. He watched the driver as though he wanted to jump across and rip his throat out. But i could see a part of him trying to calm down and control it and at the moment it seemed as though that part was winning.

Klaus seemed to notice what i saw because he said. "I wouldn't be too happy if you killed our driver."

"But i'm hungry." He said through gritted teeth.

"And when we reach the house you may eat but until then i suggest you control yourself."

The car stopped then so i opened the door and stepped out. In front of me was a gigantic white house. No not a house, a mansion. It looked bigger than the Salvatore boarding house and that was big. "Do you like?" Klaus asked as he stood behind me.

"Very much, but is this just for us? 3 people."

"Well for now. But i will be looking for witches and maids and they will live here as well. Go and get settled in i'm going to make a trip to the hospital to get some blood bags. There are a few in the fridge but not a lot." After hearing that Stefan blurred in to the house looking for the kitchen. "Watch him make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I nodded and followed after Stefan. I walked up the stairs and found a big room which could have fit mine and Ryan's whole apartment in at least twice. The walls were a light pink color and it had a massive king sized bed in the middle. It had its own on-suite with a large white bath tub. It was remarkably similar to Damon's bathroom and thinking about Damon reminded me i had to call him.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as i threw the duffel bag on to the bed. It only rang once and then Damon picked up. "Ali where the hell are you?"

"Well hello to you to and i'm fine by the way thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"I'm coming to get you so i need to know where you are."

"No, you don't. I'm staying here for a while." I answered.

"So was it all a lie?" He asked a hint of hurt evident in his voice.

"What was?" I asked confused.

"That you love me."

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then why did you do it. You tell me you love me and leave without a word. I was dying and you just left."

"I do love you, more than you can imagine. But you weren't dying then Katherine had gave you the cure, you were fine. But i needed to leave. I just found out that Klaus is my dad and as cheesy as it sounds i want to get to know him."

"I would have come with you."

"I know you would have but then i would have spent all my time with you and i know you don't like Klaus so it would not be a very good idea."

"So is this it?" He asked as his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Are we over?"

"What no!" I almost shouted down the phone. "I love you Damon, of course i don't want to break up."

"But when will i see you again?"

"I'll be back in a month or two at the most. Will you wait that long for me?"

"I'd wait eternity if it meant i got to see you again." I smiled in to the phone even though i knew he couldn't see me. "Will you ring me every day?" He asked.

"Yes, but if i miss a day don't go all psycho and possessive and try to track me down." I joked.

"I wouldn't do that." He mocked as he feigned being hurt.

"So how's Elena? It's got to be hard losing your adoptive parents, biological parents, Aunt and brother in the space of a year."

"She's coping but Jeremy didn't die."

"Huh? How's that possible?" I questioned shocked.

"Bonnie took him to the place where the witches were massacred and they saved him." He explained.

"Wow, lucky kid. How many times as he cheated death now?" I joked.

"Well at least 20." He laughed. We were silent for a moment and then Damon spoke. "Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, i'm in my room." I answered.

"Hmmm, and what are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Damon? You lasted 5 minutes before your mind drifted back to sex again."

He chuckled. "Oh come on. I'm only a guy i have needs." He whined. "And i've never had phone sex before."

"No."

"Awwr come on, i can imagine you now lying on your bed legs spread apart. One hand massaging your tits while you use the other one to finger fuck yourself." He said huskily then moaned. "I'm hard as a rock just thinking about you."

"Not going to happen."

"Don't be a buzz kill. I just got out of the shower. I'm soaking wet and my dicks rock hard."

"The longer you wait the better it will be when you finally get some." I reasoned. "Anyway, i have to go. I'm babysitting Stefan."

"Stefan's there?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs."

"Can you put him on? I need to thank him." He said.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute." I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. My eyes widened at the site before me. Stefan was slouched on the floor empty blood bags all around him and another one in his mouth. "Stefan." I said. He turned to hiss at me. I ripped the blood bag from his mouth and threw it behind me. Stefan growled and grabbed my wrist biting in to it. I winced before i pushed Stefan back and sent him flying in to the kitchen table breaking it.

"Ali, what happened?" Damon asked panicked.

"Your brother bit me." I snarled through gritted teeth as i stared Stefan down. But when i said brother his face returned to normal and he looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said. I didn't bother to say anything i just handed him the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 days later<strong>_

"We're going witch hunting, do you want to come?" Klaus asked as Stefan stood beside him.

"Nope i'm good." I answered.

"Okay we'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't hurry back on my account." I called as they walked out the door. As soon as they were out of ear shot i called Damon.

"Hey sexy." He purred as he answered.

"Hey handsome." I retorted.

"How are you?"

"Me i'm good, your brother not so much."

"What's wrong with him?" He asked concerned.

"The blood lusts getting the better of him. He killed 5 people who were camping yesterday. Then when he got back he drank all the blood bags."

"Stefan can't control it; he never has been able to. That's why he used to just feed off animals. He spent way too long trying to fight it when he should have been learning to control it. But he needs some help and support."

"I've been doing that but he's a lot harder to control then he looks. One minute he's right in front of you and then he's 3 miles in front ripping some girl's throat out."

"How have you been dealing with the bloodlust?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I can control it as well as Klaus. I think i skipped the roar, roar, blood, kill stage."

He laughed. "Good to know." I heard a loud crash come from down stairs. "What was that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but i better go check." I walked out of my room and walked slowly down the stairs. The front window had been completely smashed in. "What the-" But i didn't get to finish the sentence because someone grabbed me from behind and injected me with something. The mixture spread through my veins like fire and it burnt like it too. I think it was combination of vervain and wolfs bane. I dropped to the ground as i groaned in pain. I could faintly hear Damon shouting in the background but then everything went black...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hi, for Ali Lockwood i got 25 reviews i would love to beat that with the sequel so please review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad? Please review.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon pov.**

I'd arrived in England 3 days ago and have been looking for Ali ever since. Elena went missing at the exact same time which is a little suspicious. I left Jeremy, Rick, teen wolf and vampire Barbie behind in mystic falls to search there while me and Bonnie came here. It must have been someone pretty powerful if they pulled one over on Klaus or multiple someone's, so seems as bonnie had the power of over a hundred witches she offered to come with me. Sadly we had to team up with Klaus and Stefan. Stefan was still on human blood and wasn't dealing well but now he knows Elena's missing he's gone even more blood thirsty. Bonnie's been trying to stop him by giving him many aneurisms. But he recovered and went out killing again.

"It's been 3 days now and we're no closer to finding her. How the hell could you have been so stupid as to let her get kidnapped?" I shouted at Klaus.

"I wasn't there." He growled.

"Precisely you weren't there so this is your entire fault." I snarled.

"You were in mystic falls with Elena, how'd she get kidnapped?" Stefan stepped in.

I stayed silent as i thought about it. It was true i was supposed to be watching over Elena but i didn't. "We don't have time for this." Bonnie exclaimed. "I think they're both in the same place but i can't get an exact location."

"Are they still in England?" I asked.

"Yeah but i don't know where. I think they have witches blocking them."

"So we could have a group of very powerful witches on our hands?" I asked.

"Not just witches" Klaus added. "The scent at my house was werewolf."

"So a group of witches and werewolves." Bonnie concluded.

"You might as well add vampire to that equation as well because wherever witches and wolves are there are vampires shortly behind them." I said.

"So vervain, wolfs bane and a good old fashioned gun will do the trick." Klaus smirked.

Stefan pulled out a map and placed it on the table in front of us. "We've been around the towns and villages so i think we need to try out in the countryside where it's isolated and secluded." Stefan stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

My face was pressed against the cold concrete floor when i finally started to stir. My ankles were tied together with heavy chains weighing me down. My wrists had shackles around them which i presumed were bolted in to the wall seems as i couldn't break them. I opened my groggy eyes. "Elena?" I choked out as i looked at the blurry figure sitting about 2 meters away from me.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as she tried to move closer to me but her own chains restricted her.

I rolled over so i was lying on my back the slowly pushed myself up so i was sitting against the wall. "No." I groaned. "My body's still weak from the vervain and wolfs bane they injected me with and how fucking long have i been lying face down on the floor?"

"I got here about 2 days ago and you were in the exact same position."

"Ugh! My boobs hurt." I moaned as i rubbed them, they were quite tender. "Wait, why are you here? Where is here?" I questioned.

"I was walking back home from the grill when someone grabbed me. How'd you get here? I don't know where we are though."

"I was at home on the phone to Damon when someone injected me with the vervain and wolfs bane."

"Do you think that Stefan and Damon are coming for us?" She asked.

"Yeah but whether they find us or not is a different story." I added quietly at the end.

The door to the cellar was unbolted and 2 men stepped forward. One was quite tall with dirty blonde hair and the other one was a bit smaller with short black hair. "Well, well, well look who's finally awake." The tall one smirked; he had a heart beat so i was guessing he was a witch whereas the other one didn't so he was defiantly a vamp. "3 days straight you were unconscious."

I groaned. "Well that's 3 days of my life i will never get back."

"You know i really didn't think you'd be that easy to capture. You have quite the bad girl reputation but you didn't even put up even a little bit of a fight." The vamp laughed.

"You cheated and you're a coward." I smirked.

"How'd you work that one out?" He asked.

"Well you gave at me from behind and injected me with the stuff first. If you were a real man of vampire in your case you would have come at me from the front. So you're a chicken." I laughed.

He glared at me while i smirked back. Our gazes were locked neither one willing to break eye contact but when my stomach started to churn and i felt the familiar burn of vomit travelling up my gullet i turned on my side to be sick. I coughed it up and looked down in confusion when blood covered the floor. "Ali are you okay?" Elena asked panicked.

I nodded. "Yeah but now i'm hungry." I turned back to the two guys in front of me. The vampire was smiling while the witch looked concerned.

"Well that's a shame because you won't be having blood any time soon." The vampire laughed.

"I didn't mean blood i meant food. A nice plate of chips would be nice." I said as wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"We'll see what we can do." The witch said.

"See he's nice" I said as i gestured to him then looked back at the vampire. "You on the other hand are a complete dick and i will enjoy torturing you immensely."

"Oh really and how do you suppose you're going to do that? You're trapped in her while i am free to do whatever i please."

"Do you know you my dad is? Klaus. I'm sure you've heard of him he's a hybrid just like me but he's much stronger and then there's my boyfriend he has a very bad temper, then there's her boyfriend" I gestured to Elena. "He goes utterly psycho when Elena's in danger and he's twice as crazy when he's on human blood, which he is. And last but not least, bonnie. She a witch much like your friend there except she has the power of over a hundred witches, you'd be dead before you could even blink." I smirked.

"But you'll be dead before they find you." He said before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Buck, buck, buck" I mocked as i made chicken noises. The witch smiled trying to hold back a laugh as he followed the vamp out shutting the door behind him.

"Are you really okay?" Elena asked concern evident in her eyes.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"But surely it's not normal for a vampire to get sick they never get ill." She pressed.

"Well i'm still part wolf." I shrugged. The door opened again and a familiar face walked through with 2 plates of chips. He handed one to Elena and then he smiled as he handed me mine. "Jamie?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Ali."

"What are you doing?"

"Working, i'm really sorry about all this but i have no choice." He said as he looked down sadly.

"You know him?" Elena asked gob smacked.

"Yeah he's an ex-boyfriend of mine." I answered.

"I would help you if i could, honestly i would but i truly can't. I'm not powerful enough." Jamie was a witch i met him when i first moved to England about a year ago. He fell madly in love with me and we dated for about a month before i had to move again. He left the room before i had a chance to reply so instead i tucked in to the chips. After i'd finished the chips i put the plate on to the floor. But my stomach started to churn again and i puked most of them back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7 of being locked up.<strong>

I could barely move. My body was weak from lack of blood in my system and everything I ate came back up again. The cellar door opened and Jamie walked in with a sad smile on his face. "It happens tonight." He said sadly as he avoided my gaze.

"What does?" I bit out.

"Klaus broke the curse unleashing his werewolf side but that doesn't create balance so seems as the doppelganger's alive and well we can redo the curse and make it dormant again." He explained.

"And how exactly do you do that?" Elena asked.

"We have a new moonstone which the curse will be bonded too. Then we need the blood of the doppelganger and a hybrid."

"So we will die?" Elena asked fear evident in her voice.

"You yes but Ali, you might survive."

"Might" I said sarcastically. "Well that's just great."

"I'm really sorry, I want to help but I can't, I've already told you that and I mean it. But there's 20 other witches here with 7 werewolves and 4 vampire's we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why would you want to help us?" I asked.

"Because I still love you, always have." He answered before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I turned to Elena who had tears glistening in her eyes. "We're going to die aren't we?" She asked.

"Do you want to die?"

"No." She replied.

"There's another way. You wouldn't stay dead and then you'd be able to spend eternity with Stefan."

She looked up at me as her tears overflowed. "But I don't want to be a vampire."

"If you really loved Stefan you would."

She was silent for a moment before she asked. "Is it bad being a vampire?"

"No, I didn't want to be one either but now I love it, I wouldn't change it for the world. You have this power surging through your body and the feeling you can do anything, be anyone. But then there's the bad parts"

I was cut off by Elena who answered. "The blood."

I shook my head. "I don't find the blood a problem. The emotions are the worse. Everything multiplied and it makes it that much harder."

She nodded. "Okay" She smiled nervously. "I'll do it."

My face changed as I let my demon surface and I bit in to my wrist and held it out to her. She latched on and gagged at first as the taste hit her but then she swallowed more eagerly. She held out her wrist for me and without hesitation I bit in to it. I pulled away once I'd had enough and we both wiped our mouths to clean away the blood. The door swing open again then and two men unbolted the chains from the wall and grabbed my arms pulling out while another one did the same to Elena.

They dragged us outside to where a stone alter stood surround by about 10 witches. I stood opposite Elena as tears flowed down her cheeks. I couldn't let them do this. Klaus had waited centuries to be able to turn again and if I survived I still wanted to be a werewolf. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it. "Any last words." One of the witches asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Elena." I whispered as I locked eyes with her.

She gave me a confused look as she asked. "For what?"

"For this." I said softly before I pushed my arms out knocking the men holding me down to the floor and then I darted across the clearing as I gripped Elena's face in between my hands and I turned swiftly until I heard the crack of her bones breaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to ForeverQueenofDarkness, topazeyes137, tinydancer365 and hayatoxakemi you guys are awesome for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who added it to their alerts or favorites but please can you go that extra step and review it would be much appreciated. Thanks.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened pretty fast after that. I dropped to my knees next to Elena's lifeless body as I felt my brain start to explode. Damn witches. I screamed as the pain blasted through me. "What has she done?" One of the witches shouted hysterically.

"He's going to kill us all." Another one shrieked. _He_ who's _he._I slipped my bracelet off, the one that allows me to walk in the sun, and pressed it in to Elena's palm before closing her fingers around it. I screamed again as pain raked over my body. It was getting more and more painful. But I'd be damned if I was going down without a fight. I took a deep breath and with the last of my power I surged forward as I let my vampire face surface. I tackled one of the witches to the ground and ripped in to her neck but started to cough and choke when the familiar burn of vervain made its way down my throat.

"Stop!" Jamie commanded. I lifted my head to see him stretch his arm out palm facing out and sent a few of the witches flying back. A sigh escaped my lips as the pain in my head slowly subsided. "He wants her alive; if you kill her we'll defiantly be dead." The witches, werewolves and vampire all looked at each other in understanding and nodded in agreement. Who wanted me alive? Who was _he_? Jamie bent down to my level and put my arm around his shoulder so he could lift me up. The vervain had made me weak again even Elena's blood flowing in my veins couldn't compete with it.

"A car's approaching." One of the vampires noted. "It's about 15 minutes away."

"We need to leave now." The witches commanded. "Klaus will kill us all and it won't be quick."

Klaus that meant Damon was coming. "Damon." I said softly. I listened carefully to which direction the car was coming from.  
><em><br>"Can you drive any slower?"_I heard Damon say sarcastically.

_"Can you moan any louder?"_Klaus retorted. I let out a slight laugh. Damon and his antics. I pushed Jamie away from me and started to move in the direction of the oncoming car.

But I was too weak from the vervain to get very far. I felt Jamie's warm hands wrap around my head and his fingertips grace over my temples. He chanted something in Latin and I felt a blast of energy surge through my mind and then I faded in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon pov.<strong>

"Can you drive any slower?" I asked annoyed. We'd been searching for over a weak now and this was the last place we had to search. The quicker we got there the better. We were in a black range rover. Clearly not my choice. The only thing good about this car was the colour. I sat in the front with Klaus who sadly got to drive while bonnie and Stefan sat in the back. Stefan was still one edge from the human blood but I'd slowly started to get him back on the animal stuff. One squirrel at a time.

"Can you moan any louder?" He retorted.

I glared at him as he glared back neither one of us breaking eye contact. "Just put your foot down and do us all a favour." Bonnie said sternly.

"I am this car wasn't exactly designed for how fast we need to go." Klaus explained.

"Which is precisely why I wanted to go for the Bugatti Veyron a perfect 267mph."

"And how exactly would we had got one of them shipped over and then paid for it?"

"Compulsion." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so just ring up the company in France and compel them over the phone." Klaus said sarcastically. I opened my mouth to reply but bonnie beat me to it.

"Enough! We're here." Bonnie commanded.

I turned away from Klaus and looked out the window as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. It was big not as big as the boarding house but still big. We didn't need to enter the house because the outlines of two bodies could clearly be defined in the grass by the side of the house. I ran over at vampire speed and looked down at the women I used to love. Elena lay crumpled on the ground un moving. Stefan dropped to his knees and cradled Elena's body to his chest as tears streamed down his face. Bonnie ran over to Elena then and a sob erupted from her. I walked over to the other body slowly dreading the outcome but Klaus's voice stopped me. "It's not Ali." I looked down at the body and relief flooded through me. Klaus was right, it wasn't her.

"Why did they kill her?" Bonnie cried from her place on the floor.

"They were trying to redo the curse. Stone alter, new moonstone, doppelganger and hybrid blood." Klaus explained as he picked up the moonstone from the alter. "But clearly it didn't work." He added.

"But why would they kill her if they didn't even complete the ritual?" I asked confused.

"They didn't. I'm guessing Ali did."

"What?" Stefan shouted. Klaus bent down to Elena's body and pulled a small chain from her hand.

"It's Ali bracelet, the one that allows her to walk in the sun." He said.

"But why would she leave that for Elena?" I questioned.

Klaus raised his head to look me in the eyes. "Why do you think?" Before I could replay Elena jolted upright gasping for air.

"Elena?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "Stefan? Bonnie?" She looked at them both and then wrapped her arms around them both. "Ali, she, she, she killed me." Elena stuttered.

"And she's going to pay." Stefan hissed menacingly.

"Like hell she is." Me and Klaus growled in unison.

"No, she saved me. They were going to kill me."

I blurred in front of Elena and knelt down. "Elena, this is really important. I need to know who they are."

"Errmm… They were a group and witches, werewolves and vampires."

"But who are they? Are they working for someone else? Where did they take her?" I questioned desperately.

"I d-don't k-know." She stammered.

"Think Elena think." I begged.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"I need to know where she is." I whispered.

"We'll find her." Klaus said confidently. "Because I want stop until I track her down and rip the little fucker apart who thinks he mess with my family." He looked down at Elena then back up at me. "Stefan and bonnie can help Elena. They've only just left so if we follow them now we'll be able to find her."

I nodded and then looked down at bonnie. "Make sure he doesn't screw up." I said as I gestured to Stefan.

She nodded. "Go find Ali. I'll meet you later if you still need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. My mind was clouded. Like a thick fog had settled over my mind. I felt as though I was forgetting something important. I sat up in the unfamiliar bed. Jamie stood up from his chair in the corner and walked over to me. "How are you?" He asked concern evident in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked dazed. I really wasn't a morning person.

"I saved you. The witches were going to kill you, but I saved you. Then I brought you here."

"Oh yeah." The memories came flooding back. The brunette girl, I killed her, well turned her. Wait, why'd I turn her I didn't even know her. "The brunette who was she?"

His lips curved up in to a satisfied smirk as if he knew something I didn't. "No one."

"You were working for someone. You said he wanted me alive. Who's he?"

"Some guy who wants revenge against Klaus."

"Who's Klaus?" I asked confused.

"A vampire."

"Why did he want me?"

He hesitated as he thought about his answer. "I don't know." He said finally.

"He wants to kill me?" I stated.

"Yeah, but I won't let him hurt you. I just got you back. I'm not letting you go now. I know it's soon but I love you, I haven't stopped loving you since you left me a year ago and I want to be with you. You can be happy with me and I know you can love me again."

There was something important I needed to remember. But nothing the past month was a blur. Could vampires get amnesia from hitting their head or suffering something traumatic? "I know." I whispered then I felt his lips softly against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon pov.<strong>

Two days we've been tracking her. We followed various tracks and came across witches, werewolves and vampire which we killed easily. But still no Ali. To say I was giving up hope was an understatement. I was scared, yeah me Damon fricken Salvatore scared. But in truth I was scared more like terrified I'd never see her again. That she'd never turn up and she would just become some distant memory forever attached in to my heart or worse her body would turn up. But just like Klaus said we wouldn't give up. I couldn't give up, I loved her too much. She was my world, my everything. My love for Katherine was all physical and she didn't even feel the same and I loved Elena because she reminded me of Katherine except a nice version. But Ali loved me for me. Everything I've done, all the people I've killed and she still accepts me. I walked down the road and my mouth gaped open. Was I dreaming? Was I hallucinating? Was I going crazy? But no there she stood just across the street. A big grin stretched across her face. She caught me staring and smirked as she looked me up and down. Then out of nowhere a boy no older than 17 grabs her hand and twirls her around. She laughs at him before she presses her mouth against his and kisses him. I watched frozen as the girl I loves kisses another man, right in front of me. And she had the balls to smirk at me before. My hands balled in to fists as I prepared myself to march across there and kill that little son of a bitch who thinks he can touch her. But her words stopped me.

She pulled away from his lips and looked back over at me confusion on her face. "Do you know him? He keeps staring at us."

What! Is she crazy? Of course she knows me. But as her eyes bore in to mine I see no ounce of recognition. "Nope, do you?"

"No, but he's hot." She laughed.

"Seriously? Your boyfriends standing right here."

What the fuck? Boyfriend? I'm her fucking boyfriend. "Awwr you know I love you." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Ali, what the hell are you doing?" Klaus growled as he walked up to them. "We've been searching for you for over a week. A fucking call would have been nice. Me and Damon have been going out of our minds."

"Wait, what the hell are you on about?" She asked. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I think you need to back of dude." The boy said as he puffed out his chest trying to look manly.

I'd had enough. I walked across the road to them and said. "Dude seriously?" I mocked. "I think you're the one who needs to back off before I rip your fucking head off." I growled as I squared up to him. I was about two inches taller so I stared him down.

Ali pushed against my chest causing me to stumble back. Damn, I'd forgotten she's stronger than she looks. "If anyone's going to be ripping anyone's head off it'll be me ripping your off. So I'll ask again who the fuck are you?"

"Ali, what are you doing? You know who we are." Klaus said.

"Clearly I don't." She ground out through clenched teeth as her eyes flashed amber.

"I'm Klaus, your father."

Her eyes flashed in anger and then her fist shot out and connected with Klaus's jaw knocking him to the ground. Any other situation I would have laughed but this wasn't a funny situation. I placed myself in between her and the shocked Klaus and put my hands up in surrender. "Whoa, Ali you need to calm down. Don't wolf out on me now."

"So your Klaus well thanks a lot thanks to you I got kidnapped by a bunch of supernatural dicks working for an even bigger supernatural dick. And there's no way in hell you could be my dad, I killed him months ago."

Klaus pulled himself to his feet and looked at her questionably. "How do you not remember us? Or at the very least Damon" He gestured to me. "The man you're in love with, your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? Are you out of your fucking minds? I don't even know you two. My boyfriend is standing right next to me."

"Yeah, so I suggest you leave now why you can still walk." The boy said.

I growled. I couldn't take it anymore my fist shot out and connected with his face knocking him backwards. Ali looked shocked but there was a hint of smile which she was trying to hide. "Remember me Ali. We spent the last couple of months together. You moved to mystic fall with your brother and we hated each other at first. I used to annoy the hell out of you but you always put me in my place. The first time we met you punched me in the nose and I fell off my barstool in front of a pub full of people. I love you." She looked up at me with pity and sadness in her eyes. "You have to remember me." I begged.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

My eyes filled with unshed tears. Great first I was scared and now I'm fucking crying. What the hell is this woman doing to me? "I'm going to make you remember." I said then I turned to the boy that was still on the floor in shock. "And if you hurt her in any way I will rip you limb from limb very slowly and I will make sure you feel everything." Then I turned back to Ali. "I'll make you remember. I swear I will and whatever that little twat has done to you I'm going to undo it. I promise you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun…. What's Jamie done to her and who he is he working for? Review and find out.<strong>_

_**seems as I couldn't reply to your review thank you elisaveta I'm glad you like it and thanks again for reviewing twice your awesome. And on that note that's as well to tinydancer365, hayatoxakemi and topazeyes137you guys are awesome too. You people are the reason I'm writing this and trying to upload quickly.**_

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon pov.**

I walked towards the house where we were currently staying and slammed the door behind me. The sound echoed and i could faintly hear the cracking of the wood. I walked in the living room and straight to the mini bar. I grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured it in to the glass. I took a big gulp welcoming the burn as it travelled down my throat. How could she forget me? How could she move on? How could she just rip my heart out and not even care?

But she didn't remember me; she didn't mean it another part of me reasoned. I let out a frustrated growl and flung the glass and it went crashing in to the wall and then tumbled to the ground in pieces. "Did you find her?" Bonnie asked as she walked in.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer it. If i did i was afraid i wouldn't be able to control my emotions and I'd break down crying. And there was no way in hell i was going to let that happen. " Oh we found her." Klaus answered for me as he appeared behind Bonnie.

"Well were is she? Why isn't she here?" She questioned.

"Because she doesn't remember us." I spat.

"What?" She asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Either she's been compelled to forget us or a witch has cast a spell on her to block parts of her memory." Klaus explained.

"Which one do you think it is?"

"If a vampire would have compelled her they would of had to have been an original and seems as i killed them all that can't have happened. So I'm betting on the witch." Klaus said.

"Well lets go if we track down the witch we can find out what spell it is and then i can un do it." Bonnie said with determination in her voice.

"We both know it's not that simple." I bit out through gritted as i locked eyes with Klaus.

"What have you left out?" Bonnie asked.

"She's with another guy." I answered as i stared at the fire crackling.

"But she doesn't remember you, she doesn't remember what you had." Bonnie reasoned.

"Precisely, she doesn't even remember me! She only escaped two days ago and she's already telling another man she loves him. Do you know how long it took her to tell me she loved me? She only told me when i was lying on my death bed. I'm beginning to wonder if she ever really loved me." My voice broke at the end and my eyes filled with tears as i tried my hardest to blink them back.

I felt two tiny arms wrap around me and then bonnie pressed her head against my chest. "She loves you trust me. I mean why would she settle for second best when she can have you." She said sweetly. I reluctantly returned her hug. Hoping her words were true and that Ali still did love me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about yesterday. That blue eyed man captured my mind. Damon, i think his name was. He was so sure that he knew me. He knew my name and everything. Was he just some crazy, obsessive stalker or did he really know me? He seemed kind of familiar but i couldn't place his face anywhere. And there was that part of me who couldn't remember much of these past two months.

A churning in my stomach stopped my mind from rambling and i bolted up in bed and blurred in to the bathroom. I fell to my knees beside the toilet as i puked my guts up. Ugh! Why did this keep happening. "Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked from the doorway.

I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered as i turned to look at Jamie clad only in a pair of boxers. I quickly brushed my teeth, showered and dressed before making my way downstairs where Jamie was cooking breakfast already dressed. "Hmmm, something smells good." I commented as i sat down at the table. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and handed me the golden syrup. I squirted it all over them and then took a big bite.

"It's Brad's 18th today and he's having a party tonight at a bar in town." Jamie said.

"Who's Brad?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

"He's a mate of mine and i wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah sure, I'll drive." I answered.

"You think I'd let you drive drunk?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna drink." I replied.

"You're not gonna drink?" He asked skeptically. "The girl who was drunk every day in high school."

"Yeah i know but i wasn't drunk everyday sometimes i was high." I joked. "But in all seriousness if i drink it'll make this bug I've got worse. So i figured one more day of being sober wouldn't hurt." Then i started to laugh as i added. "Did you know I've been sober for like 4 weeks now? That's like a record for me." He joined in with my laughter and then kissed me on the forehead as he grabbed my empty plate and put it in the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>I parked the car in the parking lot and walked in to the bar with Jamie. The place was relatively small it reminded me of the mystic grill but it had a more of a modern touch. Music was blasting throughout the place and it was already packed full of people dancing. There were banners pinned to the wall with 'happy 18th birthday' on them. A guy with longish brown hair with matching brown eyes walked up to us. He gripped Jamie's hand and they did a mini chest bump. God, men are irritating. "Hey man, who's the chick?" The guy asked.<p>

"Hey Brad this is my girlfriend."

Before he could continue Brad started to speak again. "Well don't break his heart like the last girl did. Her name was Ali right?" I smirked as i pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. "She was a right bitch. She just left without even saying goodbye. What kind of person does that? So what's your name?"

"Ali." I replied as i shook his outstretched hand.

"Thee Ali? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-i didn't realize." He stammered.

"Apology accepted and in my defense i set a police car on fire, couldn't exactly stay around to chat and when my dad found out he made us move again."

"You're one crazy chick." He laughed then he asked. "So how'd you get here?"

"I drove." I answered.

"Really, because Jam said you didn't go to school much so i presumed you weren't smart enough to learn how to drive."

"I went to lots of schools i just skipped the lessons but that doesn't make me dumb. I'm actually very smart i bet I'm smarter than you."

"I doubt it. You don't even know me so i could be another Albert Einstein for all you know." Brad said.

"Nope you clearly not that and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you a jock?" When he didn't say anything i continued. "And jocks are supposed to be dumb."

"That's just stereotyping jocks. Some of us are really smart." He defended.

"Whatever you say." I smirked.

"So how many schools have you actually been to?" Brad asks changing the subject.

"I've been to more schools than you have pubes."

"Oh so you've been to 3 schools." I laughed as I turned to see a guy standing beside us.

Brad glared daggers at him then spat. "And who the hell invited you dick."

"At least my dicks bigger than yours, 3 inches i heard." I laughed even harder when he wiggled his pinky finger. "And last time i checked this is a free country so i don't need an invitation."

"You better leave before i make you leave." Brad hissed.

"Whoa why would you want him to leave? This guy's hilarious. I'm Ali." I said as i held out my hand for him.

"Dean." He replied as he shook my hand.

"Why the hell are you talking to him for?" Jamie asked.

"I'm gay I'm not gonna steal her away from you." Dean laughed.

"You're telling me who i can talk to? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled. "You don't own me so for the record i can talk to whoever i want. Dean would you like a drink?"

"Yeah sure." I turned to follow Dean towards the bar when Jamie asked.

"Wait, why are you going with him?"

"Because it's clear I'm going to have a much better time with him than you two." I explained.

"Wow, you need to keep your bird on a tighter leash." Brad said.

"I'll see you later Brad when it's time for the birthday beatings and by the way i pack a mean punch." His face dropped as i walked back to the bar.

"What do you want babe?" Dean asked.

"A coke will be fine thanks." I answered.

"Aren't you drinking?" He questioned as we grabbed our drinks and sat down.

"Nah I've been kind of ill lately, so it's better if i don't drink."

"Oh really you don't look ill now."

"It usually clears up of an afternoon." I explained.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Really because that sounds like morning sickness. Have you had mood swings lately?" He asked.

"I always have mood swings that's nothing new to me."

"We'll have your boobs been sore or tender then?" I stayed silent. "Have you had your period lately?" I stayed silent again. Of course i hadn't had my period but i was a vampire that meant i was dead i couldn't have kids. But then a part of my mind screamed 'but your still part werewolf' but i ignored that part of me. I wasn't pregnant. I hadn't slept with anyone recently.

"I'm not pregnant." I said sternly. "I haven't slept with anyone recently."

"Not even your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope i only just got back together with him two days ago."

"You must just have a bug then." He concluded. "Do you wanna here this funny story about what happened at my brother prom last year?" I nodded so he continued. "Well this girl was at his school for like a week but then she got kicked out. But she went to the schools prom and set off a bunch of fireworks. The room was like set on fire and everything they called the police but they never found her."

I started chuckling. "I have a very creative imagination don't i?"

"That was you?" He gasped but when i nodded he burst out laughing. "OMG! You are like my hero, it ruined my brother night. I hate my brother because he told my parents i was gay and they made me go to confession. It was horrible. When i told the priest i was gay, his face dropped and he looked at me like i was a piece of dog shit stuck to his shoe. Honestly, i have never been so uncomfortable in my life." Then it was my turn to laugh.

"You are hilarious, you know that?"

"I'm funny have you looked in a mirror. You're like the sister i wish i had. We are going to be such great friends i can tell." I smiled back at him. Then his smile turned in to a full blown grin. "Look at that guy at the bar. He is smokin hawt. My gaydar is going off the chart."

"Gaydar?" I asked.

"My gay radar it's how i spot potential boyfriends. It's like a sixth sense of mine."

I turned to look at the guy. "Well my straightdar is going of crazy. That's my straight radar also how i spot potential boyfriends." I joked. "But i hate to say this, but that guys definably straight. He's a chick magnet."

"He's gay, he's a dick magnet." Dean retorted. "And I'm so sure I'm willing to bet on it."

"Oh really what are we betting?" I asked.

"If i win and he's gay you have to give me a ride home, save me walking and if you win I'll give you £20. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed as we shook hands. "I'll go ask him." I said as i stood up and made my way towards him. "Hi Damon right?"

He turned his beautiful ice-blue eyes on me and gave a weak smile. "At least you remembered my name."

"Ermm yeah look my friend over there" I pointed the table Dean was sitting at. "He thinks you're gay and we kind of had a little bet on whether or not you are."

He laughed. "I know, i heard." I looked at him curiously and then discreetly sniffed the air and sure enough the distinct smell wafted around. Vampire. "And no I'm not gay. I wouldn't be in love with you if i wasn't."

"You see that's what i don't get. You love me and I'm supposed to love you but i don't know you. You do seem kind of familiar but that's it. How am i supposed to know if you're telling the truth or your just some stalker?" I asked.

"I don't know you tell me. What can i do to make you remember?"

"Tell me about the time we spent together. Those two months what did we do? What happened? Why did i forget?"

"I will but not here, it's not exactly party chit chat."

I nodded. "Okay. Meet me at Dan's diner just down the road in about an hour." I walked back to Dean. "Told you, not gay."

He pouted then pulled out his wallet but i stopped him. "Bets a bet." He said.

"But i kinda cheated. I know him. Well he knows me; he says he's in love with me. So i knew he wasn't gay."

"He tells you he loves you and you're not over there jumping his bones already? What's wrong with?" He shouted shocked.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh please, Jamie? It's clear you don't feel the same way about him as he does to you."

I didn't bother to answer him because it was true. I didn't love Jamie. I did a year ago or at least i think i did. But I'm a seventeen year old girl i don't know what love is. "Are you ready to go yet? I'm tired." I asked changing the subject.

He nodded as he drank the rest of his drink and stood up. He walked out to the parking lot but i stopped to tell Jamie where i was going. He wasn't happy about it but i didn't care.

It took less than 10 minutes to get to Dean's apartment. He walked through his door but an invisible barrier stopped me. "I'll see you later Dean." I said as i turned to leave.

"No don't come in i need to give you something." I followed him in and he ran upstairs. "Come here." He shouted down to me.

Reluctantly i followed him up the stairs and in to a girls bedroom. I watched as he rifled through her draws and then pulled something out. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"My roommate Ellie bought this when she thought she was pregnant but then she had her period so didn't need it. I'm sure she won't mind if you use it."

"But I'm not pregnant." I protested.

"Then you won't mind doing it then if you're so sure. Come on you cheated in a bet you owe me."

"Fine." I groaned as i walked in to the bathroom. I rinsed a glass out that was in there and filled it with water. I must have drunk about 8 glasses before i needed to go. I took the test from him and shut the door behind me. After I'd finished i put the test on the counter and waited. I opened the door and let Dean in.

"Well?" He asked.

"You have to wait 2 minutes." I replied. After the 2 minutes were up i picked up the test and stared at it. It couldn't be true. It was wrong it had to be wrong. A faint pink plus sign appeared. I was a vampire i was dead, i couldn't have kids. But i was part werewolf and they could procreate. But i hadn't slept with anyone unless... Damon. Was he actually telling the truth?

"Well?" Dean prompted as he brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to elisaveta and humayravolturi for your awesome reviews. But I would love some more so please just take a minute of your time and press that review button at the bottom of the screen.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali pov.**

"Congratulations." Dean smiled. _Congratulations_? Was this a thing to be celebrating? Did i even want this? I needed to speak to Damon now, he could help me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Look i gotta go, I'll see you later." I put the pregnancy test in to my pocket and turned to leave.

"Hey do you want to meet tomorrow for lunch or something?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I grabbed a pen off the side and scribbled my mobile number down on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me or text, okay?" I didn't wait for him to respond i just walked out the house. I couldn't think straight, this was really happening. I didn't bother with my car, i needed the fresh air. I needed to clear my mind.

I walked down the road and felt the unmistakable feeling in my gums, i needed to feed. It'd been about 2 days now since I'd fed. I saw a man on the other side of the street so i wasted no time. Making sure there was no one around i blurred over to him and pushed him in to the alley. I felt my canines elongate and then i bit in to his neck. He didn't even put up a struggle. Just fell to the ground lifeless. I didn't mean to kill him but right now i have bigger problems than that. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and continued to the diner.

As soon as i entered the building i saw Damon seated in the far corner where no one could over hear. The place was pretty quiet anyway so there was no one would hear any way. I approached the table and down opposite him. "Hey, do you want anything?" He asked.

I shook my head still in a daze. "No thanks, I'm good. I just want you to tell me everything, from the beginning."

He nodded. "Okay, where do i begin?" He asked himself. "When we first met you hated me, i was annoying and an ass but you secretly used to like me really and i saved you once when you got shot. You told me all about what you did to your dad."

"I told you that?" I asked skeptically, he nodded. "I've never told anyone that."

"It's because you trusted me and anyway on with the story. You and your brother had an argument one night over his girlfriend and that was the first night you found out you could turn in to a wolf whenever you wanted."

"I remember that." I whispered.

"You moved in with me and my brother Stefan after that because your brother kicked you out. We grew closer from there and then stuff with Klaus started to happen. Then at the day of this 60s dance at your school Klaus appeared and said he was your father. He killed you to prove it because he was a vampire which meant you have vampire blood in your system and you came back to life."

"But I'm part werewolf how'd that happen?"

"Klaus is an original he's one of the first vampires but he's not just a vampire, you see his mother had an affair with another man and that man was a werewolf."

"So he's a hybrid like me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I nodded as all this new information processed in my mind.

"If we were together, did we have sex?" I asked rather awkwardly.

A smirk appeared on his face and he tried not to laugh. " Quite a few times actually."

"And were we safe?" I already knew the answer but i had to ask any way.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

I leant my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands as i let out a breath. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I dropped my hands from the table and pulled the test out of my pocket. Still positive, it defiantly wasn't going to change. I sighed as i put the test in front of him. "What's this?" He asked confused.

"What does it look like?" I said sarcastically. "It's a pregnancy test."

"It's positive." He whispered almost to himself.

"No shit Sherlock."

"But you're a vampire?" He said as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah but I'm still part werewolf and they can procreate."

"But I'm a vampire, i can't." He said softly then he lifted his gaze to mine as his ice-blue eyes filled with hurt and pain. "Did you cheat on me?"

"What? No, at least i don't think so. It's not Jamie's because we've only been together for like 3 days and we haven't even had sex and also i know that if i was in love with you i wouldn't cheat on you."

"So it's mine?"

"Yes."

"But that's impossible."

"Tell me about it. I'm having a baby with a guy i can't even remember. Why can't i remember you?" I asked.

"We think a witch cast a spell on you to make you forget certain things. You don't happen to know a witch by any chance do you?"

Jamie. Jamie did this to me. "No." I answered. I was going to kill him. That stupid son of a bitch.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to see if Klaus and my witch friend bonnie will know anything on if this baby situation. You can come if you want."

"No, I've got to go home and speak to Jamie. Will you call me tomorrow?" I asked.

His eyes showed a hint of hurt when i said Jamie but he covered it up by saying. "I don't have your number you lost your old phone."

"Pass me your phone." He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it me. I entered my number in to it and then saved it under a new contact before handing it back. "I'll see you later Damon."

* * *

><p>I walked in to the apartment and slammed the door behind me. "Jamie!" I screamed. I heard laughing from the kitchen so i stomped in there. Brad and Jamie were at the kitchen table still drinking. They were both swaying in their chairs so they were clearly drunk. "Hey babe, i invited Brad back for a drink, hope you don't mind." Jamie slurred.<p>

"Get out." I said to Brad.

"What?" He asked.

"I said GET OUT!" I shouted. Brad jumped up from his seat and stumbled towards the door mumbling a quick goodbye.

"Why you do that?" Jamie asked.

"Why'd you erase my memory?" I retorted.

His face dropped and he went a shade paler. "How do you know about that?"

"Damon, my boyfriend told me. Only i can't remember he's my boyfriend. So i want you to reverse it and i might just let you live."

"Just answer me one question first. Did you ever love me?"

"No."

"I tried so hard to help you and you couldn't even love me for it. So now he's going to kill you, your boyfriend and your dad and there's going to be nothing you can do about it." He growled.

"Who's he?"

"The vampire that's been tracking your every move ever since Klaus entered your life and he wants Klaus dead and he's going to use you to do that and there's nothing you can do to stop him!"

"Never say never. Now make me remember." He put his hands on either side of my face and a bolt of electricity passed from his fingertips and in to my mind. I gasped at the sudden pain but gritted my teeth against it.

"Knock her out." A voice from behind me commanded i tried to wriggle out of his grip to see who it was but i couldn't move.

A tear trickled down Jamie's face as he whispered. "I'm sorry." Before the world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter is pretty short but next chapter will be longer I promise<strong>_

_**I didn't get any reviews last chapter so i would love some this chapter please. Was it good or bad? Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ali pov.**

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

The vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and realized i was in an unfamiliar room. I sat up at the same time i pulled my phone out of my pocket. I recognized the number that flashed up on the screen instantly. Damon.

_"Ali, where are you? I've been trying to get through for hours."_

"Honestly I'm not really sure." I answered as i pulled myself to my feet. The place looked deserted. The room was pretty big and empty. There was no furniture except for a throne at the top of the room. Great so i was kidnapped by a king?

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_ He asked.

"Well, i woke up in a strange house but on the plus side i remember."

_"Remember what? You're speaking in riddles."_

"I remember you, daddy Klaus and everything."

_"What? How?"_ He questioned.

"Jamie, he was the witch." I replied. I walked towards the door and opened it. This place is empty though so I'll see you soon. I'm leaving now."

_"Be careful."_ He warned. _"You're not just looking out for yourself now."_

I tried to take a step through the door but walked smack in to an invisible wall. I tried again but nothing. "I hit a little kink in the road."

_"What do you mean?"_ Damon asked.

"I mean i can't get through the door."

"Leaving so soon?" Asked a deep voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man in his late 20s standing on the opposite side of the room. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He had green eyes with longish dirty blonde hair that had been gelled back.

"Clearly not." I said as i tapped against the invisible barrier.

_"Ali what's going on? Who's there?" _Damon asked concerned.

"Some douche bag with greasy hair." I muttered in to the phone.

"Seems as you're in my house i think you should be a little politer." He said as his eyes flashed in anger.

"This is twice in the space of two weeks I've been kidnapped which isn't very nice and it's starting to piss me off. And trust me when i say you won't like me when I'm pissed off."

_"Don't piss him off."_ Damon warned down the phone.

"I'm angry, don't tell me what to do." I growled then turned back to the guy. "Well I'll be leaving now, so if you could just lift whatever spell is around the house then I'll be on my way."

"No can do, see i need you."

"Well you can't have me." I snarled.

"A stake to your stomach and you'd be grieving over a baby you never even met." He glared.

I gulped. "How do you know that?"

"I've had tabs on you ever since you left mystic falls, so i know everything that's happened since. And if you still want to keep that baby i suggest you do everything i say." I nodded so he continued. "First things first, give me the phone."

"Damon I've got to go."

_"No don't, I'll help you, we'll help you. We'll find you."_ He reassured.

"I love you Damon." I whispered but i didn't wait for a reply, i hung up and handed the phone over to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Julian."

"What do you want from me?"

"You personally, nothing. You're just bait until the real prize comes. Klaus."

"What do you want from Klaus?" I asked.

"I want him dead. He stole the woman i loved and then he killed her."

"Klaus is very hard to kill, so good luck trying. You're not even an original he could snap you like a twig." I smirked.

"I have 157 witches, 63 vampires and 18 werewolves all living here. The witches weaken him and then the vampires and werewolves rip him apart. Even he can't walk away from that."

"What makes you think he'll come?"

"I have his daughter of course he'll come."

I let my fangs elongate and then i launched myself at him. I tackled him to the ground and sunk my teeth in to his neck. But i pulled back quickly as i felt a sharp pain in my neck. My hand went to my neck as my fingertips rubbed over the wound. Julian pulled himself to his feet and smirked at me. "Oh i forgot to mention, anything happens to me it happens to you. I had a witch link us incase Klaus tries to do anything stupid. And last thing, there's a party tonight so go freshen up and I'll have your dress sent to your room."

"What makes you think I'm going?" I asked stubbornly.

He pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket and pressed the blade against his stomach. "Do i really have to ask? Your rooms at the top of the stair case."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of having a long bath, washing, drying and straightening my hair i was ready. The room that had been 'assigned' mine had been stocked with everything; from clothes to pants to bras. It also had a desk filled with make up all complementing my skin tone. For now I'd put on some grey sweatpants and a tank top. The door knocked so i went and opened it to reveal a woman who had caramel cultured skin, brown curly hair with cold eyes staring down at me. She pushed a lump of fabric in to my arms and said. "Julian wants you down stairs in 10 minutes, don't be late."<p>

I slammed the door in her face. Rude, ignorant bitch. She had a heart beat so she was defiantly a witch. God, how i hate witches.

The dress itself was beautiful and fit me like a second skin. It was blood red in color and hugged all my curves in the right places. I walked out of the room and could hear music playing downstairs along with laughter and people talking. I walked down the stairs slowly taking my time. If Julian didn't want me to be late, that's exactly what i was going to be. As i reached the bottom of the winding staircase everyone stopped dancing and turned to look at me. The men's eyes looked me up and down admiring what they saw while the women's eyes turned cold and gave me death glares. Well this was going to be fun.

Julian approached me then a small grin on his face. "You're late." He commented as he pulled my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. I had to ignore the creepy feeling his touch sent me. I wanted to punch him. Scratch that i wanted to rip his heart out. Think happy thoughts, think Damon. He'll come for me and everything will be fine, i told myself sternly.

"Fashionably." I replied as i let him lead me to the center of the dance floor. Fortunately everyone had stopped staring now and returned to dancing.

"What?" He questioned confused.

"I'm fashionably late."

He let out a small chuckle. "You are just like your dad, he didn't like following rules either."

"Rules are made to be broken." I smirked.

His eyes turned cold as he pulled me against his chest. "Not mine."

The music was slow so sadly i had to slow dance with him. My hands were around his neck as his rested on my hips. "So quick question. If i wear to burn this place to the ground would you lift the spell so i could leave?"

"Nice try but no, because i can leave. The spell only blocks you from leaving."

"Where do all these people live? I mean i know this house is big but it's not that big."

"This house is one of five in a row. They generally spread out between the other four."

"And if i were to kill all the witches here then would the spell be broken?" I questioned.

"No."

"How do i know you're not lying?"

"You don't." He answered.

"Well i guess I'll just have to see for myself." I lifted my head to look around the room at each individual person. How many people would i kill before I'd be stopped?

"Oh i wouldn't try it. You don't understand how powerful i am. You should be terrified but yet you're not."

"I don't do scared."

"Everyone has a fear."

"Not me. I've been chased by police, shouted at by my non-dad, killed my non-dad, went to prison, turned in to a werewolf and transitioned in to a vampire. So if I'm not scared of any of that why would i be scared of you and your merry band of douche bags?" I smirked.

He gritted his teeth and then his hand shot up in to the air. All at once the music stopped and people started to disperse only a few remained but they stayed by the walls and out of the middle. "Well they're certainly scared of you." I laughed. "But i don't see why, they're clearly stronger than you. All they would have to do is group together and start a revolution. They'd over power you easily."

"You might not be scared of me, but your brother is." He bit out through gritted teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"Bring him out." He commanded.

A pair of double doors opened and two men well vampires seems as they had no heart beats dragged him out. His hair was disheveled; his eyes blood shot as though he'd been crying and his clothes were dirty. "Ryan." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to elisavetakaterina, topazeyes137and maylavolturi for reviewing you guys are awesome. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**Sophie :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali pov.**

"Ryan." I said shocked. I pulled away from Julian's grip and ran to Ryan as I dropped to my knees beside him and wrapped my arms around him, enveloping him in to a hug.

"Ali?" He asked confused.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed.

"Me, nothing." He said innocently. "He was merely brought to my attention. I think you should ask him what happened."

"Ali, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I hit you, I was such an idiot. You were right all along." Ryan sobbed.

"What?" I asked not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Linda, she's a witch. She was only using me to get to you. She, she, she cheated on me and I killed him. The guy she was with I killed him. I'm a murderer. I-I-I-" He stammered but I cut him off.

"You triggered the curse."

"Yeah and he's going to pay for what he's done." Linda hissed as she entered the room.

I laughed. "Oh believe me you're the one who's going to pay." Before she could reply or anyone could stop me I blurred across the room as I let my fangs elongate and then I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back as I sunk my teeth in to her neck. I dropped her lifeless body to the ground as I felt the beginning of an aneurism. My hands went to my head as I held it in pain.

"STOP!" Julian shouted. "RULE ONE NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS HER!"

The witches stopped their attack immediately and slunk back to the shadows. With my fangs still out I hissed at the people holding Ryan. They backed away instantly and stood a short distance away watching me carefully. I went back to Ryan's side and lifted him to his feet and turned in the direction of the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Julian asked.

"To my room." I answered.

"With him?"

"Yes, where else would he stay?" I asked angrily.

"In the dungeon." He replied.

"Well there is no way in hell that's happening." Before waiting for a response I blurred up the stairs with Ryan and slammed the door behind me.

Ryan sat on the bed as he looked around wide eyed. "Are you here willingly?"

"Nope, I tried leaving but there's a spell around the house." I answered.

"Are you okay? They haven't hurt you have they?" He questioned but i shook my head. "What do they want with us?"

"Of course, you don't know"

"Know what?" He asked.

"You kicked me out before I found out. But 18 years ago mom had an affair with a man called Klaus. He was known as the oldest vampire in the history of the world but he wasn't just that. He was a hybrid his mother a vampire his dad a werewolf. And then 9 months later I was born."

"What so he's your dad?" I nodded. "So you're a hybrid? Is that how you killed Linda?" I nodded again. "Anything else, I should know?"

"Well that's why he wants me, to lure Klaus out and he wants you as leverage for me. And I'm now dating Damon, the vampire and I'm pregnant with his child."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus pov.<strong>

"So where is she?" Damon asked impatiently.

"I dunno I tried the locater spell but witches have a spell up blocking her." Bonnie answered. We'd been trying for about 4 hours now to locate Ali but nothing was working.

"You have the power of a hundred witches, break it." Damon said sternly.

"I can't, Damon. I've been trying but I can't. Clearly they're more powerful than me."

"You have to, it's not just her now, it's our child."

"We know that Damon and we're trying. We've done everything we can. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way. Look for buildings in the middle of nowhere and try them all." I said.

"But that will take days, weeks, maybe even months."

"She might not have that long." Bonnie reasoned looking at me.

"We don't have any other choice. I don't see you coming up with any other plans except for pointless locator spells that aren't working."

A smile lit up on Damon's face. "Maybe we do."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bonnie, do you remember when Jonas and luka were in town?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"They did that spell where they came to the boarding house. But we couldn't see him. Do you remember to rescue Elijah?" Bonnie nodded eagerly clearly knowing where this was heading. "If you can cast that spell I'll be able to find out where she is and then we can go find her."

"No." I said sternly. Bonnie and Damon both turned to give me questioning looks. "I'll be going."

"No way in hell. I thought of it I'm going." Damon growled.

"What happened to luka?" I asked.

"Ali set him on fire with a flame thrower and he died." Damon shrugged.

"Precisely and that will happen to you if you go, but I'm a lot harder to kill."

"No, I'm going." Damon said angrily.

"I agree with Klaus."

"Well look who's switched sides." Damon said as he glared at bonnie.

"I haven't switched sides Damon, like it or not it's me, you and Klaus on one side and them on the other. What do you think Ali's going to do if she finds out your dead?" Damon opened his mouth to reply but she didn't let him. "She's go on a killing rampage and do something stupid. You have your child to think about now." The last sentence got him. His tense stance relaxed and he sighed as he nodded his head in defeat.

"Great, let's get this show on the road." I smirked.

The spell itself was pretty simple. I had to sit opposite bonnie on the kitchen table and our hands were clasped together while Damon stood off to the side leaning against the door watching us carefully. "Just think about Ali, picture her in your mind." I did as she said and then bonnie began to chant in Latin.

_The scenery changed then and I was in someone's bedroom. A quick look around and I immediately knew I was in the right place. Ali was sat in a chair in the corner facing the bed as she watched the person in her bed with a saddened expression.  
><em>  
>"She's with someone."<p>

"What?" Damon asked.

"A man but she looks sad."

_I walked closer to the bed and my mouth dropped open in shock._

"Whoevers behind this are playing dirty." I said.

"Why?" Damon asked as bonnie continued to chant.

"They've got her brother."

_Ali's head shot up and she stood up from the chair. She took a few steps forwards as her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised every corner and shadow of the room. Then her gaze locked on me. It was just over a minute before she averted her gaze. She let out an exasperated sigh as a hand swept through her hair. She turned towards the door and pulled open the door. She took a step through it but came stumbling back. "What the hell?" She muttered. She pressed her hands against it but came in contact with what looked like a piece of glass. But I knew better. Witches. Ali looked back at her brother, she shrugged and mumbled. "Screw it." Before shouting. "JULIAN!"_

_"What?" Ryan asked as he opened his groggy eyes._

_"Nothing just go back to sleep and stick to your side of the bed please."_

_He mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes again and was a sleep in a matter of seconds. "What do you want?" A cold voice asked on the other side of the door. A jolt of realisation shot through me._

"I know him."

"Know who?" Damon asked.

"The guy, Julian. He was my best friend when I was human." I answered.

"Why does he want Ali?"

"I don't know all I know is that he hates me now. So that might be why he wants her, for revenge."

"Why would he want revenge? What did you do?" He questioned.

"I stole his girlfriend."

"That's it?"

"No apparently I killed her."

"Apparently?" Damon asked annoyed.

"She was the original Petrova doppelganger, charlotte. She was killed in the ritual that the witches performed to make my werewolf side dormant. But he's always blamed me for her death."

_"I'm hungry and I would go to the kitchen myself but I can't." Ali answered annoyed._

_"Awwr, the spell." He said in recognition._

_"Yes, the spell. So am I going to be locked in here for the rest of my imprisonment?"_

_He chuckled. "No, the spell will be lifted by morning. But I had to make sure you wouldn't try to escape while my eyes were closed."_

_"How would I have escaped there's another spell around the house?" He shrugged. "So I want you to go get me some food."_

_"And if I refuse?" He asked in a teasing manner._

_"Then I'll burn this place to the ground." She smirked._

_"You'd kill yourself."_

_"Which means I'll kill you."_

_"Fine." He sighed. "What do you want?"_

_"Some crisps and biscuits, oh and a blood bag too."_

_He disappeared and then returned seconds later and handed all the snacks over to Ali. "Now go to sleep."_

_"Nah, I'm going to have a shower."_

_"It's 3 in the morning." He bit out through gritted teeth._

_"And I can't sleep so I might as well have a shower."_

_"If you wake me up again they'll be trouble. Do you understand?"_

_"Loud and clear." She smirked. She slammed the door in Julian's face and then put the food down on the desk. She opened a packet of French fries and started to nibble on them as she rummaged through her draws. She smiled when she found what she wanted and the put the notebook and pen down on the desk then walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then walked back out. She scribbled on the notepad and then held it up as she looked straight at me._

_**Klaus**_

"She knows it's me."

"How?" Damon asked.

"I dunno she write it down."

"When Luka was doing this he was able to touch the dagger, so write something back."  
><em><br>Instead of taking the notepad from her I walked in to the bathroom. Because the shower had been running the big bathroom mirror had completely fogged up so I began to write._

_**Yes, are you alright?**__I write._

She nodded then began to scribble on the notepad again.

_**Is Damon okay?**_

_**Yes **__I write._

She ripped the page from the notebook and began to write again.

_**Tell him I love him.**_

**You can tell him yourself when you get out of here**

**Are you on your way?** _She wrote._

_**Yes, as soon as we figure out where you are. But I need to go and look around to give us clues as to where this is.**_

**Please hurry**

___she wrote then she wiped the mirror to get rid of any evidence of our conversation._

_I left her room quietly and walked down the stairs. I didn't dare open the front door in case anyone heard, so instead I looked out the window and immediately recognised were we were._

"I know where she is."

"Great lets go." Damon said as bonnie come out of her trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

I was sat down stairs in the living room on one of the sofas with Ryan. Just like Julian had said the spell had been lifted and I could leave the bedroom. And Klaus was on his way. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. Because him coming means that Damon's coming to rescue me but it also mean the small possibility Julian will kill him. Or Klaus will kill Julian effectively killing me. Either way isn't good. I need to figure out a way to break the spell binding us before it's too late. The doors to the living room opened and a vampire came through. "Julian wants to see you." I stood up at the same time Ryan did. "No, not you, just her." He said sternly gesturing to Ryan. Ryan reluctantly sat back down as I followed the vampire in to the main part of the house, the part I'd woken up in.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"'I've been thinking lately."

"About what?" I said impatiently.

"After I kill Klaus was either going to kill you or let you go but now I've changed my mind. I'm going to keep you, make you mine. You see, you being a hybrid make you as strong as Klaus but your baby being born to a hybrid and a vampire will be a true monster it'll be stronger than Klaus. It will be truly evil. It will have absolutely no humanity. And an army of them will be simply unstoppable."

"So you want me to have your kids and hand my baby over." I snorted. "Listen clearly because I'm only going to say this once. There is now way in hell that's going to happen!" I hissed.

"I didn't say you'd have a choice." He said coldly.

"Of course I have a choice because if you even try to touch me I'll stake myself killing you too." I growled.

"If anyone's going to stake him it's going to be me." I turned in relief and happiness to see Damon standing behind me. Klaus appeared then with bonnie. A few of the vampires and witches came running in to the room so bonnie and Klaus took care of them leaving Damon to Julian. Damon tackled Julian to the ground and injected him with vervain. I immediately felt the burning effects take hold of my body and I dropped to my knees. I could only watch as Damon raised a stake above Julian's chest.

"DAMON NOOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to topazeyes137 for reviewing. I've reached 17 reviews so far for this story but I would love reach 20 at least by next chapter please be kind and review.<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ali pov.**

"DAMON NOO!" I screamed. But the vervain in my system weakened me and I could only watch as Damon drove the stake down. But then Ryan was there in front of Damon. He grabbed the stake out of his hand and pushed Damon back taking him by surprise. Bonnie's hands were out stretched and she was chanting in Latin as she in capitated all the other supernatural forces that came in to the room. I crawled over to a witch that was screaming in agony and bit in to her neck. I needed the blood to overpower the vervain and it seems like Julian had the same idea. He was crouched over a werewolf as he sunk his fangs in to his neck.

I pulled myself to my feet just as Damon grabbed Ryan and threw him backwards and he hit the wall hard leaving him unconscious. I blurred in front of Damon and pushed him back. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"No, what the hell are you doing?" I growled. But he didn't have time to reply because a vampire jumped on my back and bit it to my neck. There was a sharp pain which I gritted my teeth against the pain and then threw him off me. I punched my hand threw his chest and ripped out his heart. But while I was temporarily distracted Klaus and Damon had started to circle Julian with stakes in their hands. Damon lunged forward but Julian's hand shot out and the stake went straight through his hand. I let out a startled shriek as I felt the pain in my hands. I looked down at my hand just in time to see the cut heal up.

I gasped in pain and looked down at my thigh to see my jeans covered in blood. When I looked back up I knew why. Klaus had Julian pinned to the floor and he's staked him in the leg. Damon was standing over him again a stake hovering over his chest. I locked eyes with bonnie while she crouched over Ryan who was slowly regaining consciousness. She looked at me worriedly then her eyes widened in understanding as she looked over at Julian. She put two and two together and gasped. She quickly jumped to her feet and threw her arms out palms facing forwards and Damon and Klaus were thrown back. Julian used the moment to pull the stake out and stand up. He smiled at me and said. "See you in 9 months." Before he disappeared.

Bonnie ran over to me then and placed one hand on each side of my face. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Breaking the spell." She replied and sure enough all the pain left my body including any last traces of vervain.

"Thank you." I said softly as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you do that?" Klaus asked slightly annoyed.

"Because he had a spell binding them, whatever you did to him was happening to her." Ryan explained as he made his way over to him.

"So that's why you tried to stop me, well in that case sorry for the whole…" Damon paused trying to think of the right word.

"Knocking me unconscious thing." Ryan supplied. "Apology accepted."

"Damon." I whispered then I launched myself in to his arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he hugged me back then he pulled back. "You are okay aren't you?"

"Much better now that you're here." I answered.

"What are we going to do about them?" Ryan asked as he pointed to all the unconscious people lying on the floor.

"Bonnie start a fire and burn this place to the ground." Klaus commanded then he turned to us. "Come on we need to go."

"Burn the houses next to us as well." I added to bonnie before I was ushered out of the house.

* * *

><p>I stood in the airport waiting for Damon to come back with our tickets. Klaus and Ryan had wandered off to get a drink leaving just me and bonnie. "Congratulations, by the way." She smiled. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "For the baby." She laughed.<p>

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled. "We're not telling people yet, so if you could…" I trailed off but she seemed to understand what I was saying because she smiled as she said.

"My lips are sealed."

I looked back over at Damon then. He was talking to a little girl, no older than two, who'd bumped in to his leg. Her mother apologised and then started to flirt with him. It was quite funny to be truthful. One of her hands had started to twirl her hair around as she smiled and laughed at the stuff he said.

"My girlfriend's actually expecting." Damon smiled. "I can't wait but I must admit I'm hoping it's a boy." I tuned out of the conversation after that as the women behind the counter called him forward.

I turned back to bonnie and gave a small smile. "At least I weren't telling anyone." I murmured.

"Don't be mad at him, he's happy. When he saw you with that guy, he was broken and then when he told me and Klaus you were pregnant he was ecstatic. Just let him have this, he deserves it." Bonnie said. I nodded knowing she was right.

"Thanks for helping Damon and Klaus save me. I honestly thought you were the last person I'd see considering what I've done."

"You're not a bad person Ali, well not that bad. But you saved Elena's life. I figured I owed you."

"I killed Elena." I stated as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You saved her, she'd be dead dead if you hadn't of done something."

"Speaking of Elena, how is she?" I asked.

"She's fine, her and Stefan went back to mystic falls so he could help her." Bonnie answered.

"The Stefan that can't control his own bloodlust is helping somebody else control theirs. That'd be a sight to see." I smirked. Bonnie let out a small chuckle.

Damon walked back to us then with our tickets. Klaus and Ryan appeared then as well so we made our way to the plane as it was called to board.

Damon had booked out all the seats in first class so luckily it was only us 4. I sat next to Damon so once the plane had taken off I pulled up the arm rest and lay down with my head in Damon's lap. Damon's hand started to play with my hair and the other was rested on my stomach. "Can you not tell anyone else about the baby?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm not sure what I'm doing yet." I said honestly.

"You what?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I repeated.

"We're keeping it." He said sternly.

"And if I don't want it?"

"You don't have a choice, I've wanted this all my life, I thought it was impossible but now I've finally got it."

"You don't think I want this!" I exclaimed as I lifted my head so I could look at him. "Of course I want this but it's better this way, kinder."

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily.

"It's about what Julian said." I started but he cut me off.

"Don't believe a word that dick said!" He shouted as he stood up and towered over me.

I stood up and squared up to him. "And what if what he says is true? HUH? WHAT THEN?" I yelled as my anger started to rise, I could tell my eyes were yellow.

"Is everything okay?" Klaus asked as he walked towards us flanked by bonnie and Ryan.

"Just peachy." I hissed sarcastically.

"You need to calm down now." Klaus said sternly. I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked away.

But Damon followed after me. Klaus blurred in front of him to stop him from going any further. "She doesn't want to keep the baby." He said.

"What!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Why?" Bonnie added.

"Me a hybrid him a vampire. Answer me a question, what humanity would this baby have?" There was silence for a minute while everyone thought about my question. "Julian said that it would have no humanity, it would be evil a true creature of the night. And let's face it it would be. What if 15 years from now we have to stop it from destroying the world or maybe we won't be able to stop it because it would of already have killed us. It's kinder to end it now."

"You think that because of what this baby is will define it?" Damon asked. But I didn't reply so he continued. "This baby will have the best family he could hope for and that will make him who he'll grow up to be. He'll have Uncle Stefan and Auntie Elena telling him not to listen to us" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Uncle Rick and Aunt Bonnie keeping him on the straight and narrow. And grandpa Klaus well I'm going to have to teach him not to listen to him. But this baby won't be a monster because we won't let him."

"You call me grandpa Klaus again, I'll kill you." I burst out laughing along with everyone else except Klaus who glared at us.

Damon walked over to me then and pulled me against his chest. "You'll have to go through me if you still want to get rid of it and believe when I say I won't go down without a fight."

"I'm not going to get rid of it." I said as I hugged him back. We all returned to our seats then and the plane landed.

"Welcome back to mystic falls." Damon whispered in my ear softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to evenlight, topazeye137 and the 3rd person that didn't leave a name for reviewing it means a lot. What do you guys want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Leave a review and let me know, names would be helpful as well, thanks.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ali pov.**

We stepped out of the car and made our way towards the door to the boarding house. I didn't bother knocking i just walked straight in. But as soon as i stepped over the threshold i pulled in to someone's arms. "Ali, I'm so glad you're okay?" Caroline said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Caroline." I replied as i returned her hug.

As soon as Caroline pulled away Elena wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad they found you. I was so worried when i woke up and found out the witches had taken you with them."

"I'm sorry for turning you." I said.

"Don't be, you saved my life."

When Elena and i parted i found myself in Tyler's arms. "I'm sorry for being such an ass with the whole Jules, Mason, Eddie thing. I don't blame you for any of it. Caroline, Stefan and Elena explained everything."

"Well not quite everything." Damon smirked proudly.

"Seriously Damon, five minutes. Five fucking minutes and you've already opened your mouth to tell everyone."

"I thought we got over the whole 'i don't want to tell anyone' phase."

"And i did but it would be nice if i could walk in door first, have a cup of tea and sit down for a while before all hell breaks loose with people asking hundreds of pointless questions that i don't know the answer to."

"All hell will break loose? You're being a little over dramatic don't you think?" I didn't bother answering just glared at him.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on? I hate being left out of the loop." Caroline whined.

"No." I said at the same time Damon said yes.

"I'll go make some tea." Bonnie said awkwardly as she shuffled away in to the kitchen.

"Come on, please?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Please?" He repeated then pouted.

"Don't pout it's unattractive on a man your age." I smirked. He glared at me then pouted even more. "Okay, so that was a lie you're hot when you pout but it's still a no."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top." He begged.

"Ugh! Fine." I sighed

His victory smile over took his face as he smirked at me. "She's pregnant."

"And apparently i drew the short straw because it's Damon's." Damon smile falter so i quickly added. "I was only joking, i wouldn't want it to be anyone else's." I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I tilted my head up to his and pressed my lips against his. But we were interrupted by all the questions.

"How is that possible?"

"Are you joking?"

"How'd that happen?"

"Well Elena when a man and a woman have sex-" Damon started but Elena cut him off.

"I know how it happens asshole i meant how with you two seems as you're both technically dead."

"We have no idea." I answered.

"Well i might." Bonnie said as she brought in a tray with about 7 mugs on it. She handed one to me and then continued as she handed the rest out. "I've been thinking about it and i did some research. Because you're a werewolf you can have kids but because you're also a vampire your body will accept a vampire's child. But a human can't because their antibodies detect it as a foreign thing in the body and kill it."

"Makes sense." I shrugged.

"Oh my god, congratulations." Caroline shrieked. "I am going to be an amazing Aunt. This baby is going to be so spoilt." She gushed.

* * *

><p>One weeks later<p>

I slowly opened my eyes as i felt Damon softly kissing my neck. He was spooned against me with his arms wrapped around me. I sighed as i looked at the clock. We had about two hours before we had to go to the doctors for the baby scan. I moaned as i felt Damon's erection pressing against my thigh. Damon chuckled against my neck as he lightly nipped at the skin there. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "God, i love you."

I rolled over so i was facing him and brought my lips to his. "I love you too." He deepened the kiss and our tongues started to fight for dominance. I rolled over again to straddle him. He groaned as i rubbed against his hard on. So to pay me back he leaned up and brought his mouth to my breasts. I moaned as he lightly nipped and sucked. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter as Damon massaged my boobs. I gripped Damon's penis in my hands and heard his hiss in pleasure. I slowly lowered myself on to his length and moaned as he filled me. I moved up and down as Damon thrust upwards. "Oh god Damon... Don't stop." I panted. His thrust became faster and then he flipped us over so he was on top. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to release.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Damon groaned before his mouth attacked mine again.

"Oh fuck Damon." I screamed as my orgasm took over my body. After another thrust Damon spilled his seed inside of me.

After waiting for my breathing to return to normal i finally said. "I need to go and have a shower." I slipped out of the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. Then Damon was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my collarbone. "What are you doing?" I asked as i relaxed against his body.

"Well we'll save time if we have a shower together." He whispered huskily in my ear. How could i refuse?

It was about 45 minutes before we emerged from our bedroom fully dressed. We had about an hour before our appointment. "I want pancakes." I announced as Damon started to pour himself a coffee and make my tea.

"Whatever my lady wants my lady gets."

I watched as Damon searched through the fridge for all the ingredients.

"Hmm, smells nice. What we having?" Ryan asked as he entered the kitchen and took a seat next to me.

"_Ali's_ having pancakes. _You_ can cook for yourself." Damon said rudely.

"Whatever happened to the 'whatever my lady wants my lady gets' phrase? Because I want Ryan to have pancakes."

"Fine." He sighed.

After I ate the pancakes Damon and I had to leave to make it to our appointment. I was nervous when we sat in the waiting room. Damon however was buzzing with excitement. We were surrounded my women and happy couples each in a different stage of pregnancy.

"Alice Salvatore?" The receptionist asked.

I turned around in my seat and raised my eyebrows at Damon who was smirking. "Salvatore? Really?" I asked.

Damon's smirk grew bigger. "I think it has a nice ring to it." Last time i let Damon book the appointment. But he was kinda right, it did have a ring to it.

I followed the receptionist in to a small room just down the corridor. A woman with bright red hair and emerald green eyes smiled at us. "You must be Alice Salvatore." She greeted. "I'm Dr Bentley."

"Ali." I corrected, i hated when people called me Alice.

"And this must be your husband"

"Damon." Damon smirked as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"So i believe you're 7 weeks gone?" I nodded. "So the baby will be about the size of a plum, but you'll be able to see it on the ultra sound. So if you could just make yourself comfortable on the table and roll your shirt up."

I did as she said and Damon came and stood beside me and held my hand in his. "This might be a little cold." She warned as she squirted some gel on to my stomach.

I shivered and Damon started to smirk again so i smacked his arm. "Ouch" He whined as he rubbed his chest with his free hand.

"Drama queen." I laughed.

"So how long have you two been married?" Dr Bentley asked.

"8 months." Damon smirked.

"You make a wonderful couple." She said as she moved the camera over my stomach then she stopped and pointed to the mini screen.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

"That's the baby's heartbeat and that there is your baby." She pointed to the screen. Then she pressed a button and printed out a picture which Damon kept hold of. She gave me a handful of tissues and then walked back over to her desk and began to write on something. I wiped the gel off and put my top down. I slid off the bed and stood beside Damon who was still staring at the photo with a blank expression. "Here's a prescription for your prenatal vitamins." She said as she handed me the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on. "You'll need to book another appointment for a month or so. Just speak to the receptionist Mandy, she'll sort that out for you."

"Thank you." I smiled as i shook her hand.

"You're welcome, congratulations by the way. I hope you have many happily married years together."

"Oh we will." Damon smirked as he steered me out of the door. "Lying's fun, don't you think Mrs. Salvatore."

"It's very fun Mr. Salvatore." I laughed then my phone started to ring. "Hello." I answered as Damon went to organize another appointment.

"Ali, when are you coming back? It's a full moon tonight. I need you." Ryan said. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do and i can't reach Tyler he's with Caroline somewhere. With everything that happened with you everyone seems to have forgot it's a full moon. I'm freakin out here. I'm scared."

"Hey don't worry. I'll be home in 5 and I'll sort everything out, keep trying Tyler. You'll be alright i promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late-ish update i had a tiny bit of writer block but I'll try to update soon. Thank you to topazeyes137 and tinydancer365 for reviewing you guys are awesome. I would love to reach 25 reviews before next chapter so if you would all review that would be great. Thanks<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ali pov**

As soon as Damon walked back over to me i grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. "Whoa, what's the rush?" He asked. "Can't wait to get me back home and in to the bedroom."

"Do you know what day it is today?" I questioned as i steered him towards the car.

"Friday." He answered raising his eyes at me as though i was crazy.

"It a full moon." I replied.

"Shit. I completely forgot."

"Yeah me too." I said as i opened the driver's side and slid in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Give me the keys I'm driving."

"Err, no you're not. This car is very special and needs to be treated with respect there's no way I'm letting you behind the wheel."

"Damon. Give. Me. The. Keys." I said sternly. "I need to get home fast and no offense you drive like a girl."

"Excuse me?" He glared.

"You're stressing me out and it's not good for expecting mothers to stressed out." I said as i pulled a sad face at him.

His face softened immediately and he handed me over the keys. Wow i could pretty much get whatever i wanted. The next 8 months were going to be fun.

I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I slammed my foot down on the pedal and the car zoomed down the road. "You drive like a crazy person." Damon commented.

I took my eyes off the road smirking at him. His eyes widened and then they scanned the road making sure i didn't crash. "I am a crazy person." I replied then went back to watching the road. I had to hold back a laugh as Damon let out a breath and relaxed back on to the seat. "And I'm not going to crash don't worry, vampire reflexes remember." I stepped on the brakes as we approached our destination.

"This isn't the boarding house." Damon commented.

"I know." I replied as i parked up.

"They why are we here?"

"Do you have to question everything i do?" I asked.

"Yes, especially when you drag me along with you."

"Then wait in the car I'll be five minutes."

"Fine, I'll come." He sighed as he got out of the car and joined me. I walked in to the hiking shop and straight to the section i needed. Damon watched me curiously. "I need them for Ryan. You know chain him up so he doesn't attack anyone." I reached out to grab them but Damon beat me to it. He blurred in front of me and picked up a handful of chains.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things in your condition." I rolled my eyes as i followed him to the checkout. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. As soon as we paid we were back in the car and driving again.

The car rolled to a stop just outside the boarding house so i got out the car and walked straight in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Elena asked from the couch.

"Great Damon has a picture actually." Damon came up behind me then and handed the picture to Elena.

"Be careful, don't crease it." He warned.

"Don't crease what?" Klaus asked as he strolled in to the living room.

"Baby photo." I said. Klaus walked over to Elena and took the photo from her. A small smile spread across his face before he handed the image back to Damon.

"Is that a smile i see grandpa Klaus?" Damon joked. Klaus turned to glare at Damon who smirked on response.

Before it turned in to a full blown fight i intervened. "I'm hungry." To back me up my stomach growled.

"What would my lady like?" Damon asked as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Pasta." I answered.

"You're back then." Ryan said as he walked up beside me.

"Yes and don't worry i have everything figured out. Did you get through to Tyler?"

"Yeah, he was with Caroline but i think they'll be coming here shortly."

"Okay good. We've got a few hours before we need to leave anyhow."

Just as Damon was about to serve up the pasta i stood up from my chair and pulled out a bar of chocolate from the cupboard. I broke it up in to pieces and put it in a bowl. I put it in the microwave and stood back as it melted. As soon as the microwave pinged i took the bowl out and sat back down at the table. I breathed in through my nose and sighed at the smell. It smelled delicious, i loved chocolate and when it was melted it was 10 times better. Damon set the plate down in front of me. Using a fork i picked up some of the pasta and dipped it in to the chocolate. I moaned as the taste exploded in my mouth and wasted no time in pouring the rest of the chocolate on to the plate. "You have got to try this." I moaned.

Damon gave me a look of disgust and replied. "There is no way in hell I'm eating that. It looks like someone has had a runny shit all over your food."

I laughed. "You're missing out. Klaus, Ryan, Elena." I called around another mouthful. "Try this." I said as they appeared in the doorway.

"That's disgusting." Klaus said as he eyed my plate.

"Amen to that." Ryan said while Elena just looked disgusted.

"Hmm, something smells good." Rick commented as he walked in to the house.

"Well it certainly doesn't look and taste good." Damon replied still eyeing my food.

"Alaric you've got to try it, its delicious. But none of them have the balls to." Rick shrugged as he pulled a fork out of the draw and took a bite.

He moaned. "You're right this is good. Is there any more?"

"You two are disgusting." Damon replied as he grabbed another plate and put some pasta on it before putting more chocolate in the microwave.

"Chocolate on food is awesome." Rick laughed. "I wonder what else its good on."

"Chips, maybe?" Me and Rick gave eyed each other in agreement. "Damon." I called sweetly. "Will you make us some chips, please?"

"No." He replied.

"Why?" I sniffled as i felt tears threaten to fall.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just don't cry." He sighed then muttered. "God damn pregnancy hormones."

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

I pulled on the chains that were attached to the wall but luckily they didn't break. I attached a metal collar around Ryan and cuffs around his wrists and ankles that were all bolted in to the wall. Then i did the same to Tyler. "What happens if we get out?" Ryan asked.

"You won't." I replied.

"But if we do?" Tyler questioned. "I got out the first time i changed."

"But this time I'm here and I'll stop you."

"But what if we hurt you?" Ryan asked.

"I'll hurt you twice as hard." I joked.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Just stop worrying. I'll be fine, you'll be fine and Tyler will be fine."

I watched Tyler pull out a water bottle from his bag. Then he pulled out a clear plastic bag with wolfs bane in it. "One step ahead of you Ty." I replied as i pulled out two needles from my own bag. "If you drink that you'll just regurgitate it, if you inject it it goes straight in to the blood stream and weakens you."

I handed them each a syringe and watched as they injected themselves. They both fell to their knees groaning at the pain.

After a few minutes they started to scream and shout as the sound of their bones cracking echoed across the walls. Within minutes they changed from humans to two black angry wolves. They snarled as spit dripped from their mouths. They charged forwards using all their strength. The walls surrounded their chains began to crumble and crack under the pressure. Tyler's chain broke free from the wall so i jumped to grab it. But then Ryan's chain came free and i wasn't fast enough in getting it. Ryan ran through the door and blurred away in to the forest. Tyler used the distraction to turn around and bite in to my leg. I groaned against the pain and accidently dropped the chain. So then Ty ran out as well. I growled in anger before i let my body change. I gritted my teeth as i felt my bone snap and change. Then i was running on all fours through the forest following their scent. They were heading towards the boarding house but that much i could guess. I was faster than them so i caught up just as they reached the boarding house. I tackled Ryan to the ground and bit in to his neck holding him down. It would hurt like hell but it would heal. I let go as soon as i heard a glass smashing. As soon as i ran in to the living room i saw Damon on his back trying to push Ty off of him. I charged at Ty knocking him in to the opposite wall. I growled as he pulled himself back up to his feet.

But then i heard growling from behind me. "God damn it." I heard Damon hiss. I turned my head to see Damon struggling on the floor again but this time with Ryan standing over him. Before i could react two gun shots sounded. There was two high pitched whines and then nothing. Tyler and Ryan were both on the floor back in their human forms unconscious.

"Why the fuck do all werewolves attack me? 4 other vampires in this house and they attack me." Damon growled as he rubbed his arm. I changed back to my human form them. Damon quickly pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me.

"You're hurt." I commented as i looked at him arm.

"Nothing a little Klaus blood won't fix."

"So every time you get bitten by a werewolf you think I'll just give you my blood and heal you. Get stuffed." I sent him a look. He sighed. "Fine." He put the gun down and started to roll up him sleeve.

"Stefan, Elena and Caroline can you guys move then upstairs you might want to get a blanket or something first." They nodded as they disappeared upstairs to grab some blankets. After Damon had had Klaus's blood he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You could of been hurt." He whispered in my ear.

"But i wasn't. Nothing that hasn't healed any way."

"Still I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to tinydancer365, brown eyed girl and topazeye137 for reviewing you guys are great. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ali pov.**

_4 months later._

I sat at the kitchen table with Rick. We had a jar of pickles in front of us and some ice cream. It sounded horrible but tasted heavenly. Ever since I'd started getting pregnancy cravings Rick had tried everything with me. Damon and everyone else in the house thought it was disgusting but we didn't care. After the night of the full moon Ty and Ry had healed from the bullet wounds and apologized hundreds of times for what they did. Damon still holds the fact that Tyler bit him twice now over his head and torments him every time he visits. It's pretty funny to watch but at the same time sad because Tyler feels really guilty about it. But that was the only full moon they escaped on. We got stronger chains and we tripled the dose of wolfs bane.

"Happ-" I jumped up and pressed my hand across Ryan's mouth before he could say the whole word.

"Ssh. We agreed years ago we'd never speak that sentence again. Especially when it's for me."

"Shesh, sorry i forgot. But can i at least give you your present?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. He handed me a medium sized box so i quickly unwrapped it and discarded of the paper so no one would see. A smile lit up my face and i ripped open the box. Inside was a red snuggie. I put my arms through the openings and wrapped it around me.

"I love it, it's so warm. Thank you." I smiled as i gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know it was your birth-" I put my hand over Rick's mouth like what I'd done to Ryan.

"We don't say that word. And if you tell anyone that it is my" I paused and then whispered. "Birthday." Then i continued in a normal voice. "I'll kill you."

He nodded. "Got it but you might want to hurry up and eat, the ice creams melting."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

Damon walked in to living room with a big smile on his face. I was still sat on the couch wrapped in my snuggie watching family guy. I laughed as Peter fell down the stairs in a knight's outfit shouting 'go-go gadget skis'. He crashed in to Joe and knocked him unconscious. Damon came and sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled against him and laid my head against his chest. "Having fun?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows at him questionably. "Why?"

"Because you've been cooped up in here all day and it's good to get some fresh air."

"Fine just let me have a shower and get ready."

"You have an hour." He agreed.

I walked up the stairs and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and then got out. I wrapped a towel around my body as i blow dried my hair. I left it in natural curls as i walked towards the wardrobe. I tried on about 10 dresses but none of them fit. I threw the dresses on the bed and sat down in a huff before choosing the casual jeans and a baggy t-shirt. It wasn't the most flattering or pretty but it fit. My bulging stomach was becoming a pain in the ass. It had been ruining my sex life with Damon because i was too sick and tired half the time. Like none of my clothes fit and i was pissing everyone off with my mood swings. Rick seems to be the only one i don't annoy we just sit and eat weird but incredibly nice food while chatting about nothing. I walked down the stairs and Damon frowned at me. "Did i mention that were going out?" He asked as he looked at my attire.

"Nothing else fits and just for the record i blame you for that."

"So this is my fault? How'd you work that out?" He questioned.

"Because you knocked me up." I said sternly.

"Hate to break it to you but it takes two to tango honey." He smirked.

I gritted my teeth as i spat. "You are so insensitive sometimes. You can forget it I'm not going." I turned to walk back up the stairs but Damon blurred in front of me carrying a big white box.

"Wait I'm sorry. Look it's a gift from Klaus." He handed me the box. I walked back up to the bedroom and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful white dress. I lifted it up and a small piece of card fell out.

_Happy Birthday_

_Hope you like it_

_Klaus x_

The dress went just below the knees and was made out of a short of stretchy material so it fit perfectly. I walked back down the stairs. Damon had his back to me as he watched the TV so i cleared my throat to get his attention. As soon as he turned around his eyes widened and he gaped at me. "Is something wrong?"

My question seemed to shake him out of his thoughts and then he was in front of me in an instant his mouth crashed down on mine. He pulled back after a minute and we were both breathing heavily. "You look stunning." Then he held out his arm for me so i linked mine through his as we walked towards his car.

We arrived at the mystic grill in no time. Ever since i criticized his driving he seemed to have been driving a lot faster. As we reached the doors Damon gently turned me towards him and kissed me softly. "Please don't hate me." He whispered.

"Why would i ha-" But i didn't have time to finish my sentence because Damon pushed open the doors.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. I froze. Pretty much everyone from town was in the grill. There were balloons and banners that read 'happy 18th birthday'. I caught Ryan in the crowd he was looking down at the ground guiltily. Then i found Klaus who was looking at me sheepishly.

"Don't hate Ryan it was Klaus's idea he was the one who told me. Hate him." He joked.

"This is not funny." I said sternly.

"Why is it that you don't like celebrating you b'day?"

"Because something bad has always happened. On my 8th birthday my dad got drunk and trashed the house during my birthday party. 10th birthday i fell down the stairs and had to sit in the hospital for over 4 hours. 14th birthday i was drunk and drove my car in to a tree resulting in hospital. 15th birthday i was high on drugs my head was all over the place and i fought i could fly. I tried to jump off a cliff Ryan stopped me but i pushed him he broke his leg resulting in, yet again, the hospital. And last but not least on my 16th birthday i killed my dad and spent the night in a prison cell. Something bad always happens; I'm danger prone or just stupid."

"You're not danger prone or stupid you've had a rough life, but that's all going to change now that you're with me." He pulled me against his chest and gave me a light kiss on the forehead before he left to talk to Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, i told them not to do it but they didn't listen." Ryan rambled as he walked over to me. "And it was Klaus who told then it was your birthday, not me."

"It's alright, i forgive you. But you should have told me."

"I take it you like the dress?" Klaus asked. I hit him on the arm using my vampire strength. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For telling people it was my birthday." I said sternly then continued in a much nicer tone. "But yes i like the dress, thank you." I gave him a quick hug before i was ambushed by Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. They hugged me wished me happy birthday handed me my presents, which consisted off bottles of wine and vodka for when i could drink again. We found out last month when we went to our appointment that it was a baby girl we were having. I was other joyed whereas Damon was a bit upset it weren't a boy and he couldn't name it Damon Junior. He's warmed up to the idea more now and has been decorating the nursery with some help from Stefan. Of course i weren't allowed in till it was finished but it sure as hell was funny to hear him and Stefan attempt to put a crib together. And yes i said attempt. In the end they had Rick, Klaus and Ryan helping them. Funniest thing I've heard in ages.

Rick approached me then with a bowl in his hand. "Happy birthday. Here's your present." He handed me the bowl and i nearly drooled at the sight. Pickles in melted chocolate. Me and Rick sat at the bar and devoured the whole bowl in less than five minutes.

"Is there something you're not telling me Rick?" I asked smirking at him.

"Like what?"

"The fact that you eat all the crap i do. If i didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant." I laughed.

He laughed with me before saying. "Shut up."

"Ali may i have this dance?" Damon asked as he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and he led me to the dance area. His hands rested on my waist as mine wound around his neck as we swayed to the music. He looked at Stefan who was dancing with Elena and nodded at him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" He said playing innocent.

"That thing with Stefan, the little nod."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

An unfamiliar movement made me stop. Damon looked down at me worried. "What? Is it the baby? What's happening?" He questioned.

I beamed up at him as i grabbed his hand and pressed it against my bulging stomach. "Do you feel that? She's kicking."

He worry disappeared immediately and was replaced by joy. "Come here." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me out the back. The smoking area had been transformed. There were tea lights set out giving it a homely glow and Christmas lights decorated the trees. "I love you and i love our little baby girl." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a square blue box from his pocket. "And you would make me the happiest man alive it you did me the honor of becoming my wife." I felt my heart stop at his words. "Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box revealing a very expensive and very big diamond ring.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." I whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger. He stood back up them and lifted me in to his arms as he swung me around. Then his lips attacked mine. I pulled back after a while and said. "But i don't want a big wedding. We can just go to Vegas invite a few people and ta dar, I'll be Mrs. Damon Salvatore."

"Nice try but we're doing this the right way. The whole shabang." He smirked.

"Isn't the bride supposed to be able to choose what happens on her special day?"

"Yes but I'm going to show this whole town that you're mine. We're doing this the traditional way. So you'll just have to suck it up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to tinydancer365, brown eyed girl and topazeyes137 for reviewing i got this chapter up quicker because of your lovely reviews. So to the rest of you if you review it'll be updated much quicker.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ali pov.**

_3 months later..._

Me and Damon wanted to get married before the baby arrives so for the past few months I'd been run ragged by Caroline who appointed herself the wedding planner. She's took me to about a hundred different shops that sell wedding dresses until we found the perfect one. And it actually fit. But without Caroline we wouldn't have finished within a month. For once her crazy, neurotic, controlling personality paid off.

I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror as Caroline curled my hair and then did my make-up. "You know it doesn't matter what i look like, I'm going to have to waddle down the aisle." I smiled weakly at i patted my stomach.

"You're not going to waddle down the aisle you're not that big you've still got another 3 months to get even bigger."

I groaned. "Don't remind me." I begged.

"Come on we need to get dressed, the limo will be here to pick us up and bring us to the church in under an hour. Bonnie and Elena are already dressed, ready and waiting downstairs."

I chose Caroline as my maid of honor because of all the trouble she went to organizing this and because she was just an amazing friend, while Bonnie and Elena were my bridesmaids. Damon chose Rick as his best man and Stefan and Jeremy as his groomsmen. Because of Damon and his stupid traditions he'd stopped at Ricks the night so he didn't see the bride before the big day. I thought it was stupid and went in a mood with him for an hour when he told me, but him being Damon he is really hard to stay mad at. Just looking at his beautiful eyes made my anger melt away.

Caroline helped me in to my dress and then got in to her dress. She handed me my bouquet of flowers and led me down the stairs. Bonnie and Elena gasped when they saw me. "Oh my god, you look amazing." Elena gushed.

"Damon's not gonna know what hit him." Bonnie smirked.

"Car's here." Caroline smiled just as we heard the car pull up on the gravel. We all jumped in to the limo and we arrived at the church in no time. Caroline got out first and entered the church to tell everyone we were here. I rubbed my belly as my little girl kicked inside.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"You'll be fine." Elena encouraged.

I gave them a weak smile just as Klaus and Caroline emerged from the church. "Everyone's ready okay? So Elena you go first followed by Bonnie and then I'll come and then the bride."

I nodded as i watched Elena enter the church, then Bonnie, then Caroline leaving just me and Klaus. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Klaus asked.

I shook my head. "No, i don't know if i can do this."

"Of course you can you live Damon, why wouldn't you want to go through with this. In all my centuries of life I've never seen a couple more perfect for each other than you two." He said honestly. "When i first came to mystic falls and saw the two of you together i hated it. I hated him. I didn't think he was good enough. From what I'd heard he was a crazy, impulsive vampire who didn't care about anything. But then i got to know him and i saw how happy he makes you. Granted he is crazy and impulsive but he does care and more importantly he cares for you. Now come on you don't want to keep him waiting."

I took a breath as i looked up at him. "I'm sorry but i can't." I didn't wait for Klaus to reply i ran away using my vampire speed and found a bench and just sat down as i let my tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon pov.<strong>

The music started to play so everyone stood up. Literally everyone from town had come to the wedding, wanting to see the town's most eligible bachelor tied down. I watched as Elena walked down the aisle smiling at Stefan as she did. Bonnie came next beaming at Jeremy. Then finally Caroline who searched the rows of pews until she found wolf boy Tyler and then her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Wow that relationship was doomed from the start. A werewolf and a vampire even though a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire. Though i suppose with Klaus on our side their fine. A nervous flutter appeared in my stomach as my nerves sky rocketed. Alaric sent me a reassuring look and they calmed down a bit. This was going to be the happiest day of my life. I was marrying the woman i loved, the woman that was carrying my little girl, the woman that was going to be mine for eternity.

But then Klaus opened the door with a worried look on his face. He walked in alone and i felt my heart break. The look on his face told me something bad had happened. He gave me a weak smile as he approached me. The crowd started to murmur and gossip as to why Klaus was here and Ali wasn't. "What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, she couldn't go through with it. She just took off before i could stop her." My heart broke in to a million pieces at his words.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Alaric asked.

"I wish." Klaus muttered. A part of me always knew this day would come. Every girl i ever love always rip my heart out one way or another. I just didn't think it would happen so soon.

I took off down the aisle and outside. I could hear the towns people speaking rather loudly now. 'ditched at the alter' were their words. How could Ali do this to me? She loved me didn't she? Or was that just another lie? I picked up her scent easily and followed after her. I found her sitting on a bench underneath a willow tree crying. I approached her without making a sound but i knew she knew i was there. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I asked my voice cracking.

Her head snapped up at me and her bloodshot eyes locked on to mine. "Of course i love. I love you so, so much."

"Then why? Why'd you leave me at the alter? You couldn't even tell me yourself you left your dad to do it." I spat.

"It's because of me. Who I've became. I've changed and i hate it. I'm not me anymore and i miss it."

"You're not making any sense." I said frustrated. "You haven't changed."

"Look at me!" She shouted as she stood up from the bench angrily and gestured down to herself.

"You're beautiful." I whispered.

"Last year i didn't even think i was going to make it to my 18th birthday. I was running from the police and pissing people off where ever i went. I was Ali 'if you mess with her you die' but now I'm Ali 'the pregnant teenager whose marrying Damon'. I'm not myself anymore and i miss it. I never thought in a million years i would meet someone and settle down because it's not me I've never wanted that. I used to be a bitch and everyone hated me but i liked that but now i have friends and people who depend on me to do the right thing. But guess what i don't do the right thing, I've never done the right thing and now I'm getting married... was. was getting married."

"I've changed too. When i first came to this town i wasn't half the person i was now, not even close. I had my emotions turned off so i didn't care. I tortured my brother mentally and physically. I messed with Elena's head. Nearly killed Bonnie and played Caroline. I also killed countless people for no reason. But i changed and sometimes i miss it. I miss killing i miss not feeling, it's just so much easier because everyone hated me. But if i flipped that switch I'd lose how i feel about you, about our daughter and i can't do that. How we've both acted in the past was stupid, crazy and fun, but we have to change for our daughter. We have to stop being the kids and act like the adults. We have to put our baby girl first instead of our ego's." I said as my hands gripped her cheeks and gently wiped the tears away. Thank god Caroline made her wear waterproof make up, otherwise that would have been one ugly mess.

"So the question is do you still want to marry me?" I asked.

She gave me faint smile. "Yes, but isn't it too late?" She said sadly. "I blew it didn't i?"

I didn't bother to answer her i just pulled out my phone and called Alaric. "Hey, Damon are you alright?" He asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Has everyone left the church yet?"

"Some have, not a lot though. People are waiting around for some gossip on what's happening. Nosey bastards." He muttered.

I laughed. "Okay good, keep them there. We're on our way back. Tell Caroline to meet us out front she might need to touch Ali's make up a tiny bit."

"Okay good. See you in a few." Then i hung up.

"Do i look that bad?" She asked as she frowned.

"No, you look gorgeous, your foundations just smudged a tiny bit."

I pulled her against my chest and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked back to the church. "Can i ask you one thing?" She asked. softly.

"Of course." I replied.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"That's a secret." I smirked.

She looked up at me and fluttered her eyelashes giving me her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She asked.

How could i say no to that? "Hawaii, i just can't wait to see you in a coconut bra and grass skirt."

She laughed. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"I know."

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "And how'd you know that?"

"Your brother told me." I answered.

We didn't have time for anymore chit chat because we reached the church. As soon as we stepped foot on the grounds Caroline came bombing towards is. "Damon you need to go inside now! I'll make sure she doesn't do a runner. Go now!" She said angrily. Guess she was upset that all her efforts were kind of wasted. But fearing the wrath of Caroline i entered the church, ignored all the whispers and stares i got and walked back up on to the alter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

Caroline quickly touched up my make-up and then turned to Klaus. "Make sure she doesn't run again. I spent a lot of my time organizing this so it was perfect don't ruin it." She said sternly then entered the church.

"Come on then." Klaus said as he linked his arm gripping it tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run again."

"Good but we need to go now before everyone in there thinks you have."

The door opened and music was played softly. Everyone stood up and i could hear people whispering. But hey I'll suppose that's what you get for leaving someone at the altar. I ignored all their questioning gazes and locked my eyes with Damon as he smiled at me. Klaus led me up to Damon gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the check. "Thank you." I whispered so quietly so only the vampires in the room could hear me. He smiled in return and then Damon took my hands in his.

The service blurred by as i stared in to Damon's eyes lovingly and he stared in to mine. "I, Damon Salvatore, take you, Alice Lockwood, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad and to love and to cherish you always. I promise this with all my heart, for all eternity." Damon said as he slipped the wedding ring on to my finger.

"And i, Alice Lockwood, take you, Damon Salvatore, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and the bad and to love and to cherish you always. I promise this with all my heart, for eternity." I said as i slipped his ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced. "You may now kiss the bride." Damon's hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face against his as our lips met and fireworks exploded.

One hour later...

Carol Lockwood my aunt, well kind of, agreed to let us use her house for the reception. Her and Caroline cleaned the main hall out so there were sets of tables along the wall and a dance for in the middle. It looked truly beautiful with all the pretty flowers on the tables and walls. "It's time for Damon and Ali to have their first dance." Caroline called in to the microphone. Immediately the dance floor was cleared. Damon took my hand and dragged me to the middle if the floor. His arms wrapped around my waist as his hand rested on my hips while my hands snaked around his neck. We swayed across the dance floor gazing at each other adoringly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you t-" I stopped mid-sentence/movement and stared wide eyed at Damon. Trickling water echoed across the room as it hit the floor. Damon's expression matched mine as we looked at each other and then down at the floor.

"Is that what i think it is?"

I nodded. "My waters just broke."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going on holiday tomorrow to Cuba so sadly i won't be able to update for two weeks. Thank you to maylavolturi, brown eyed girl and topazeyes137 for reviewing you give me the inspiration to continue because there's nothing that makes me write quicker than reviews. I really need some baby names though and i would love your feedback and input so please review.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ali pov.**

Everything happened really fast after that. Caroline grabbed the microphone again and started to shout commands at everyone. "Everyone stay calm. Klaus and Ryan go get the car ready and drive them to the hospital now."

Klaus blurred away not caring about the humans in the room to notice his inhuman speed. Ryan came round to my other side and gripped my elbow as him and Damon steered me outside where Klaus had already pulled the car up. Damon ushered me in to the back and Ryan scrambled to the front before Klaus took off at 90 miles an hour. I gripped Damon's hand tightly as a contraction passed over me. "You're going to be okay." He whispered to me. "Just breathe."

"Just breathe? You kidding me right? Why the fuck wouldn't i breathe?" I panted.

"Okay calm down it was ju-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I growled as i cut him off. He took the hint and shut up, bless him.

Ryan gave him a sympathetic look while Klaus tried to suppress his laughter. "You're a braver man than most. I'm forced to be in her life because she's family you married her willingly and now you're bound to her for eternity. When she jolted you at the alter you should have took it as a blessing in disguise." Ryan joked.

"Just because I'm heavily pregnant and about to give birth don't think i won't hit you." I warned through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he looked away a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, there just empty threats." Damon smirked.

I gripped his arm tightly and twisted until i heard the bone snap. Damon groaned as he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. "Does that feel like an empty threat?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head as he pushed the bone back in and watched it heal.

"Okay, from now on, no one and i mean no one say anything. Because she might just kill us." Klaus said.

"There's no might about it i would kill you." I warned.

A shriek escaped my lips as a contraction passed over me. Damon looked down at me with worried eyes as he gripped my hand tightly in his. I tried to give him a reassuring smile as i gritted my teeth together to hide the pain and entwined our fingers together. The car slowly came to a stop in front of the hospital. Damon flung open the door and jumped out then turned to help me out. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and ushered me inside. Klaus and Ryan took off to find a parking space and promised to be back in five minutes.

Damon pushed his way through the people cueing up at the reception desk and walked right up to the front. The people cueing up gave us glares and started to shout abuse but Damon didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry sir but there's a queue we're a little busy today, so you need to go to the back and wait your turn." The receptionist said. I watched as Damon's eyes contracted and he silently compelled her. Her annoyed face quickly turned in to an inviting smile. "Hi how can i help you?" She asked nicely.

"That's better." Damon smirked. "My wife's gone in to labor." He said more seriously as he gestured down to me. The receptionist waved her hand in the air and a male nurse jogged over with a wheel chair in his hands. I sat down happily and the nurse wheeled me down the corridor to the maternity room. He led me to a secluded room and stopped just beside the bed. He picked up a white hospital gown and placed it in my lap.

"You'll need to change in to that your husband can help you with that." He said as he looked over to Damon who was leaning awkwardly against the wall. "And then you can make yourself comfortable in the bed. The doctor will be down shortly to asses you." He said nicely.

"Thanks." I smiled as i pulled myself up from the chair. As soon as the nurse left Damon pulled the curtain around the bed to give us some privacy and then helped me undress.

Once i was settled in the bed with Damon stood by my side the doctor finally came in. She pulled the curtain aside and smiled at us. "Hi you must be Ali Lockwood-" But Damon cut her off.

"Salvatore as of today." I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

"Well congratulations, I'm Dr Robin. Can you tell me how far along you are?" She asked.

"About 8 months." I answered.

"So you're a month early." I nodded even though she didn't phrase it like a question. "Well don't worry most babies are never born on their due dates."

* * *

><p>A scream ripped itself from my throat as another contraction passed over me. Each one getting more painful. Sweat was dripping down my face and my hair was matted to my head. I was gripping Damon's hand in a deadly grip. I squashed his hand again and the bone in his fingers cracked. He winced and yanked his hand away. "What the hell?" He growled as he pushed his fingers back in to place and watched them heal.<p>

"That's only a fraction of the pain I'm in so suck it up!" I bit out angrily.

"Will you stop shouting at me? I'm doing the best i can here." He snapped.

"Well the best isn't good enough. I'm here in pain, in labor giving birth to _your_ daughter."

"Last time i checked it was _our_ daughter." He hissed.

"And last time i checked i never even wanted kids!" I shouted.

The room went silent as Damon stared down at me, even the doctor stared eyes wide at me. "You don't mean that." He said softly hurt evident in his voice.

"Of course i mean it." I growled. "Just like i never wanted to move to this town, just like i never wanted to get married and just like i never wanted to fall in love with you. Do you sense a pattern here? They were all things you forced me in to. When i came to this town you were always there getting inside my head, saving me, seducing me and then i got pregnant. I never wanted to be a mother, I'll be a horrible mother I'm impatient, selfish, childish i can't take care of a baby i can barely take care of myself. I wanted to get rid of you but you persuaded me not to. And i didn't want to get married i never thought I'd get married but then you followed after i ran away telling me how everyone changes and change is for the good. Well guess what, that's a bunch of bullshit. Change is never for the good. It's always for the bad, it brings pain, misery and hurt." I wanted to say more but another contraction came and i screamed again.

Damon's ice blue eyes that were filled with hurt and pain stared right at me. Tears glistened in the bottom of his eyes. "I had to change for you. Change isn't always good but change brought me closer to you." He whispered.

"I didn't ask you to change." I snapped. He opened his mouth to say something else but i beat him to it. "Just forget it Damon. If all you're going to do is sit there and moan you can get out I'm better off without you." I didn't mean to say those words in fact i didn't any of this whole conversation. I was exhausted and in pain it was clouding my mind.

"Fine." He growled before he stormed out of the room. Another scream erupted from my throat as the contractions got closer and closer together.

"You're about 8cm now your baby will be here shortly." Dr Robin said as she looked at me with what looked like pity in her eyes. I nodded but i couldn't move my gaze away from the door Damon had exited through moments ago. I was willing no praying he would walk back through so i could take it all back. But he wouldn't come back. I'd pissed him off I'd be lucky if i saw him at all today. Why did i have to open my big stupid gob.

The door opened and my heart leapt thinking Damon had come back but it fell as soon as i saw my brother walk in. "What did you say to Damon?" He asked as he approached the bed and took my hand in his.

"Something stupid which I'd rather not repeat. Where did he go?" I asked sadly.

He looked away guilty not meeting my gaze. "He left." Those words were enough to stop my heart.

I nodded unable to speak as my throat became tight and my eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p>"I need you to push now." Dr Robin commanded.<p>

I shook my head furiously. "No, i want Damon."

"Damon's not here." Ryan said.

"Go get him i need him."

"You need to push." Dr Robin said.

"If you won't go get him i will." I made a move to pull the blanket off but Ryan pushed me back down.

"Fine, I'll go get him, just stay there." He ran out the room before i could say another word.

"You really do need to push." Dr Robin said after a few minutes.

"Another minute please." I begged.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but we've waited long enough. You need to push now."

The door swung open and Damon ran in. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't mean anything of what i said. I love you and i love our daughter and no matter what I'm glad i married you."

He kissed my forehead and held my hand again. "I love you."

* * *

><p>I held the sleeping baby in my arms and slowly rocked her back and forth. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and already had a head full of raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Just like her Dad. Damon stood beside me and looked down at our little baby girl proudly. I handed her over to him and he took her nervously. I laughed so he sent me a glare. "She won't bite." I joked.<p>

"You never know, dad a vampire mom a hybrid she could have her own set of fangs to chew people with." He smirked.

"She looks just like you." I commented.

"She's beautiful." He replied with a smirk.

"She's going to have millions of boys chasing after her."

His smirk dropped and he looked up at me with a deadly serious expression. "No, boy is getting near my little princess. I'll kill them all."

"I'm sure you will." I laughed.

I yawned. "You need to get some rest." Damon said as he placed our baby in the cot beside the bed. "We still need a name though." He said.

"Riley." I mumbled as i snuggled down in to the hospital blankets.

"Riley Salvatore. I love it." He leant over the bed and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

My hand shot out and grabbed on to his arm stopping him. "You can't leave Julian might come for her."

Worry returned to his face but he didn't say anything. He just turned and sat in the chair in the corner. I couldn't stay awake any longer and my eyes finally closed as sleep took over.

* * *

><p>A ringing sound pulled me from my slumber. "Damon will you get that." I groaned. But when i opened my eyes Damon wasn't there. The chair in the corner was vacant. I looked down at the side if the bed to the bag of things Caroline had brought for me and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I asked when i answered.<p>

"Hello Ali." A sickly sweet voice replied.

I bolted up in the bed as the realization hit me. "Julian." I whispered.

"You're a really deep sleeper did you know that?" A sick feeling settled in my stomach. "As soon as your boyfriend sorry husband left the room i was able to walk right in. You didn't even stir in your sleep as i approached her cot. I jumped up out of the bed and blurred over to the cot as tears rolled down my cheeks. "She's beautiful by the way, she'll make an even more beautiful monster." Then he hung up and the phone slipped from my fingers and crashed against the floor. The sound echoed in my ears as the pain hit and the tears flowed.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked as he passed by the room.

I shook my head and turned towards him. "She's gone." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys I'm back from my holidays as you can see. Had an amazing time in Cuba and would defiantly recommend it. Sadly i think there's only about two chapters left maybe three of this story. Huge thanks to topazeyes137, brown eyed girls and tinydancer365 for reviewing you guys are awesome. I'm going to be starting a new story after this the summary is...<strong>_

_**What if Elena had a twin sister? After their parents death she ran away but after founders day she comes back. How will she deal when she's thrown in to a world with vampires, werewolves, witches and most importantly doppelgangers exist? Set in the return.**_

_**So what do you think? Would it make a good story? I have a good idea set out in my head but its hard to summarise it but i promise it will be much better than that summary. I would love a title for it if you could think of one that would be awesome**_

_**Please review**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ali pov.**

"Your husband probably has her." The nurse said reassuringly. But it wasn't reassuring because i knew he didn't have her. I rushed over to the bag Caroline had brought me and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "You should get back in to bed." He suggested. "You're not due to be released until tomorrow."

I turned on him my anger boiling. I could feel the veins around my eyes and my teeth elongating and i didn't need to look in a mirror to know that my eyes were blazing yellow. He took a step back as his eyes widened in fear. "Your face." He gasped.

"Get out and forget you ever came in here!" I growled compelling him. His pupils dilated and then he walked away back out the door. I wasted no time ripping the hospital gown from my body and put my clothes on. I ran out the room and ran straight in to a hard chest.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" He joked smirking.

I narrowed my eyes. How could he joke at a time like this? I wanted to kill him. Rip him to shreds. I pushed him to the side and carried on walking until he caught up with me. He grabbed on to my arm and spun me round to face him. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

My mind couldn't form complete sentences so i spat out one word. "Julian."

His face dropped as he disappeared blurring back in to the room. He returned a millisecond later a look of fear on his face. "She's gone." He stated. More tears threatened to fall so i did the one thing i knew how to. I'd done it most of my life. I would probably always do it. I ran. I didn't care who was watching, i ran out of the hospital using my vampire speed. But i didn't stop as soon as i reached the town again i kept running. I pulled my phone out my pocket, went to the phone of the person that had last rang and dialed and redialed his number. But after hours of trying there was still no answer, it just rang and rang and rang. I know somewhere he's watching me. Probably laughing about how easy it was to pull the wool over my eyes. And he'd be right. I didn't do anything to stop him. I let him take my baby girl and if anything happens to her... I gulped at the realization. It would be all my fault.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door to the Salvatore boarding house hours later. I've been down every alley, every house, everywhere but it was no use Julian wasn't in a 100 mile radius of Mystic falls. I was met with an eerie silence as i made my way in to the parlor. Klaus and Ryan were say on one of the sofa's both staring blankly at the wall. Bonnie was sat on the floor leaning over a massive grimoire and my eyes sought out Damon. He was leaning against the wall by the mini bar a glass of bourbon in his hand. His hair was messed up and his eyes were bloodshot much like my own from crying. As soon as they realized i was here i a had 4 sets of eyes on me but i couldn't meet anyone of them. I made my way over to the bar and grabbed Damon's bottle of bourbon. I didn't bother with a glass, i just un screwed it and gulped it down. I hated the feel as it made its way down my throat. It made it real because if this were a dream i would of drunk from the bottle, not felt anything and woken up in the hospital with Riley by my side. "Any luck?" Ryan asked after a few moments of silence.<p>

"He's nowhere within a hundred miles." I replied as i sat down on the sofa and stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Hey we bought some blood." Elena said timidly as she walked up the stairs from the basement, Stefan beside her and blood bags in their arms. They walked further in to the room and handed one to me, Damon and Klaus. "We got water for you two." She said as she passed water bottles to Ryan and Bonnie.

They all started to drink but i couldn't bring myself to drink. I stared down at it and tossed it from hand to hand. How could i drink when my daughter could be dying of thirst? I cringed and them out a startled cry before standing up and throwing the blood bag at the wall and watching it splatter. I couldn't think like that. I wouldn't think like that. I told myself sternly. Damon stood in front of me and held my hands in his. "Calm down everything's going to be okay." He said as he smiled weakly.

A burst of anger filled me and i pushed him back with so much force he went flying backwards too and hit the wall. He fell to the ground then lifted his head in confusion. I took another step towards him but Klaus grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was useless he was too strong. "This is all your fault!" I narrowed my eyes in anger.

He pulled himself to his feet and looked at me in confusion. "How?" He asked.

"You left." I stated my eyes filling with tears again. "I told you not to leave but you left! I warned you about Julian and yet you still left her unprotected!" I shouted.

"I left her with you." He hissed.

"I'd spent over 10 hours in labor, i was exhausted, you knew i wasn't watching her. I was asleep for fuck sake!" I snarled. "So please enlighten me, what was so important you had to leave?"

He looked down at the floor in defeat. " Rick called." He whispered.

I laughed but there was no humor behind it. He left our daughter to get kidnapped all so he could answer the phone. More tears ran down my cheeks. I turned around in Klaus' grip and he wrapped his arms around me. "We'll find her." He whispered against my hair.

I pulled back and laughed again. They were all filling themselves with hope but they were deluding themselves. There was no hope. "How long did it take you to find me, when he kidnapped me?" I asked but when i was met with silence i continued. "Ages and that was when he wanted to be found. But know we're never gonna find him because he doesn't want to he found!" I shouted.

"We have Bonnie." Stefan reasoned.

"Woopdy fucking doo." I laughed. "You had Bonnie last time and he didn't fucking help."

"We should call it a night to night. We can start looking again tomorrow." Elena said as she linked hands with Stefan and pulled him towards the staircase.

"You can stay here too Bonnie." Stefan said before he disappeared up the stairs. Bonnie nodded grabbed her book and went up the stairs with Klaus and Ryan leaving just me and Damon.

He took a step towards me and reached for my hand. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said softly.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as i took a step back.

He looked down at the ground again and when he looked back up at me his eyes were full of tears. "Okay." He nodded. I looked away sadly i didn't want to fight with Damon, i was angry.

After a few moments i was left in complete silence. I took the bottle of bourbon again and took a swig. A plan had already started to form in my head. It might be stupid, risky and dangerous but it was all i could think of. I walked over to the draw and pulled out my car keys. "Where are you going?" Elena asked from behind me.

I turned to meet her. She was already dressed in her pjs, a tank top and short and had her hair pulled back in to a pony. "Out." I replied.

"Whatever you're thinking don't do it." She warned.

A small smile graced my lips. "What makes you think I'm doing anything."

"That look on your face." She answered. I took a step to the side to bypass her but she blocked me. "I'll wake Damon of you try anything." She threatened.

I reached behind me in to the draw and wrapped my fingers around it. "That's if you're awake." She looked at me in confusion but before she could reply my hand shot out to cover her mouth and then i injected her with the vervain dart. Her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp. I carefully lowered her to the ground then grabbed my keys again.

* * *

><p>I quietly walked down the steps making sure there was no one on guard. But everyone seemed to have gone home. I walked down to the last level and finally came to the iron door. I pulled down the handle until i heard the lock break and then i pushed the door open. Inside lay 7 coffins all neatly lined up in a row. I wasted no time in ripping the lids off revealing pale face all dressed in clothes from a different time period. I didn't have time to wake them up one by one. So i started at one end and ripped all the daggers out.<p>

I dropped them to the floor and walked away till my back hit the wall. It took about five minutes until anything happened. Then one by one they bolted upright in their coffins gasping for air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to brown eyed girl, tinydancer365 and topazeye137 for reviewing, you guys are great. I have 37 reviews so far for this story but I would love to reach 50 if I could so to everyone reading this story please press that button at the bottom of the screen and review, thanks.<strong>_

_**Sophie :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ali pov.**

The originals pulled themselves out of their coffins embracing each other as though they hadn't seen each other in centuries, which I suppose they hadn't. I could help but think maybe this would be me and my daughter decades down the line, all grown up and beautiful the spitting image of her dad. A few tears trickled down my face as another thought hit me. We might never find her. That she'd have to grow up without a proper family not knowing what love is. Having to grow up with Julian. "Ali?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a man who I had forgotten about. Who I had left here to rot.

"Elijah." I sobbed as I threw my arms around him.

"Are you okay? Where's Klaus?" He asked concerned.

"I'm upset, angry, revengeful and quickly losing hope." I spoke quickly blinking back tears.

"What happened?"

"She's gone, he took her and now she's gone and we're never going to find her." I mumbled as I walked backwards until my back hit the wall and I slid down pulling my knees against my chest.

"What did Klaus do?" One of the originals growled.

"Nothing, Klaus didn't do anything; he's at the boarding house." I sighed. "It's my daughter Riley, Julian took her."

"Your daughter?" Elijah questioned while I nodded. There was a long pause before he asked. "How long have I been dead?"

"About 10 months. I'm sorry I meant to come and help you but after Klaus killed you Julian kidnapped me and then I found out I was pregnant and my head has been reeling ever since. I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you won't help… I wouldn't help me."

"Who are you child?" A woman asked who seemed to be considerably older than the rest. She had long brown hair made in to a fish tail braid, brown loving eyes and pale skin. I'm guessing this was Elijah's mom.

"Ali Salvatore." I replied. I saw Elijah raise his eyebrows and smile but he didn't comment.

"And how do you know my son?" She gestured to Elijah speaking in a think English accent.

"He's my uncle." I answered.

She looked around to her seven children who all shook their heads eyeing me with pity. "Nikklaus?" She asked. I nodded. "How old are you?"

"18." I answered.

"In human years?"

"In human, vampire and werewolf years I'm still 18"

"You're a hybrid." A man that seemed to be near enough the same age as the woman said as he stepped forward from the corner.

"Mother, father this is Ali your granddaughter. Ali this is my mother Adelaide and my father Elias. And these are my sisters Lucinda, Rosalind and Myrna and my brothers Darius, Fabien, Leander and Thaddeus." He pointed each one of the out to me and they smiled kindly.

"Of course we'll help you." Elijah smiled. "You don't even need to ask."

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked in to the house I could hear them arguing. "Why did you let her go?" Damon roared.<p>

"I tried to stop her but she injected me vervain." Elena defended.

"You could of screamed for help!" He shouted in anger.

"Don't take this out on her." Stefan said sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do brother!" He growled.

"Damon calm down she'll come back." Klaus said I didn't need to see it to know he was standing in-between Stefan and Damon stopping them from fighting.

"She does this all the time, she runs it's what she does. And if she does come back which is a big IF then it won't be for a while."

"You have so much faith in me brother." I glared at Ryan as I appeared in the doorway.

Within a millisecond I was pulled against Damon's chest. "I thought you'd left me." He whispered against my hair.

"I couldn't leave you, I love you and I'm sorry about earlier, this isn't your fault."

He pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you too."

"You attacked me." Elena said breaking my gaze with Damon.

"If I attacked you, you'd be dead. So don't be dramatic, I injected you with vervain."

"I could have died."

"It was hardly a stake to the heart." I retorted causing Damon, Klaus, Ryan and even bonnie to laugh.

"Why did you do it?" Stefan asked.

"Because she was trying to stop me." I answered.

The room fell silent and they gave each other wary looks. "Stop you from doing what?" Klaus finally questioned breaking the silence.

That was the cue they needed. The originals blurred in the house standing spread out on either side of me. "Hello son." Adelaide spoke politely with a hint of anger in her voice. Everyone froze and stared at the 9 originals with wide eyes.

"Mother, father, siblings." Klaus acknowledged after a few minutes. Klaus turned his cold eyes on me and glared. "What the hell have you done?"

Damon took another step towards me and entwined our hands together. "I did what I had to. I want to get my daughter back and the more people we have helping us the better. But don't worry there not going to kill you, they promised."

He snorted. "They couldn't even if they tried."

I narrowed my eyes and blurred across the room until I was standing in front of him. "Don't do that." I warned. "These past 9 months you have been a surprising nice-ish person and a good dad. Don't turn in to some cocky bastard now that your family's back. Because they'll be no _trying_ to kill you. Because I _will_kill you. Now instead of antagonising them you should apologise for what you did."

He snorted. "There is no way in hell that's happening after the way they treated me all my life."

"Isn't it time to let bygones be bygones?" I asked.

He smirked. "If Eddie were alive would you let bygones be bygones?"

"Good point, but fine don't apologise just don't kill them." I said sternly. After introductions were sorted I walked over to where bonnie was sat cross legged on the floor with a grimoires in her lap. "How's it going?" I asked though I knew the answer.

She shook her head. "Not good, I've tried all different locator spells I've even tried a spell that would break the spell that's blocking him. But so far nothing's happened." She answered sadly.

I shrugged. "I'm not surprised he's powerful he has hundreds of witches working with him. Which means we just have to do this the old fashioned way." She raised her eyebrows at me and so did everyone else who was present in the room. But I ignored them and ran down to the garage where Damon's car was. I opened the door and grabbed a map out of one of the side compartments. I walked back in and spread it out on the floor. It was a world map so showed all the countries and continents. "When Julian kidnapped me and Elena we were taken to one of his mansions in England, which means he'll think we'll try their first. So he won't be in England… Daddio you knew Julian as a human and as a vampire right?" He nodded. "So you know how he thinks? You know his thought patterns so you'll know where he'll be."

All eyes turned to look at Klaus as he crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his head to the side and seemed to be in deep thought for a quite a while. "He'd hide were we'd be least likely to look." He answered.

"Which would be?" Damon asked rather impatiently.

"Right under our noses." Adelaide replied.

"He's in mystic falls?" Elena questioned.

"The place we'd least likely look." Klaus smirked.

"But where in mystic falls will he be?" Bonnie asked.

"He'll go somewhere where vampires can't enter." Damon said. "But somewhere that's known … like the Lockwood mansion."

"Ring Tyler and find out where he is." I ordered Elena.

"Why do we need Tyler?" Ryan asked.

"Because only a select few of us can get it. We need Ty to invite the rest of us in." I answered.

Half an hour later Tyler had made his way to the boarding house and we made our way to the Lockwood mansion. "There's no guarantee he's here you know that right?" Damon said as he entwined our hands together.

I nodded. "I know but I can hope."

Tyler walked up to the front door and opened it. He didn't step forward though he just swung the door wide open and gestured with his arm. "Come on in." He said.

"I'll go first." Bonnie said confidently. "If it's a trap I'll sense it." We all nodded in agreement knowing she was right. She watched closely as she stepped forward but stopped. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She tried again but hit a brick wall again. "I- i- i can't… I- i don't understand." She stuttered in confusion.

"Yes that's right you can't, none of you can." A sickly sweet voice spoke from the entryway said. I froze as I looked at his green eyes. "Only Ali can." He replied then smirked. "But the question is, will she?"

"Julian!" Klaus kissed.

"Nikklaus, I would say it's good to see you but I'd be lying." Julian glared. "Now Ali I have your daughter and the only way you're going to get her back is if you come inside."

"Don't you dare!" Damon warned as he gripped my hand tighter.

"How many witches are in the house?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He retorted impatiently.

"Yes because I'm not stupid enough to walk in to a house full of witches."

"One." He answered. "The rest have fulfilled their duties and I allowed them to leave and before you ask there are zero werewolves and vampires."

I tiptoed so I was face to face with Damon and pulled his mouth down to mine. It was only a quick kiss but I tried to put all my love in to it. "I love you." I whispered.

"You're not going in there." He commanded.

"I have to. It's our daughter Damon I have to get her back. You have to let me do this." He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded before slowly releasing my hand.

"Be careful and I love you too."

I turned away from him and made my way in to the house. I cringed as I saw the mangled body of Carol Lockwood my aunt lying on the floor. It looked like she'd been thrown around like a rag doll, broken various bones in her body and then a dog and been let at her and had torn her throat out. But I knew better Julian had ripped her apart. Poor Tyler, he'd be devastated. First his dad, then mason and now his mom. Julian saw where my gaze landed and laughed. "She was quite delicious but stubborn just wouldn't submit to me, so first I had to throw her down the stairs then she was in too much pain to move."

"Where's my daughter?" I asked removing my gaze from carol's body.

"Here." I turned to see Jamie my ex-boyfriend standing at the foot of the stairs holding a pink bundle in his arms. I took a step in his direction but then the world seemed to spin and I was standing in front of the doorway with Julian's arm around my waist and his other fisted in my hair yanking my head back.

"Not so fast." Julian laughed.

A cry of pain escaped my lips as he yanked harder on my hair. "Ali!" Damon shouted. "Bonnie hurry up and break the spell."

"Klaus." Julian called in a sing song voice. I watched as Damon reluctantly moved out of the doorway and Klaus appeared. "You killed the only women I ever loved."

"It's a shame she never loved you." Klaus smirked.

"She did love me." Julian replied stubbornly.

"Oh please, as soon as she saw me she was begging for it. The only reason she was with you was because she felt sorry for you."

"You killed her!" He snarled. "And now I'm going to kill your daughter."

"No the witches killed her but guess what she isn't dead. She was sleeping with me I was feeding off of her but I wasn't dumb enough to let her go back to you with bite marks so…"

"You fed her your blood." Julian answered for him.

"And she died with my blood in her system; she got up and walked away. And as far as I know she still is alive."

"If she was alive she'd be with me."

"Haven't you got it in to your thick skull? She. Never. Loved. You."

I swung all my body to one side and threw Julian off and he collided in to the wall. I blurred over to Jamie grabbed riley from his arms and pushed him backwards before breaking for the door. Damon was waiting on the door step so I thrust her in to his awaiting arms before I was yanked back and thrown on to the hard wooden floor. I hissed up at Julian who only smirked in response. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, you've been a pain in my ass for far too long."

"Don't you know anything about hybrids?" I asked as I jumped to my feet. "We're really difficult to kill." He rushed towards me but I saw it and struck my hand out. There was a sharp intake of breath as my hand punctured his chest and ripped in to his rib cage. My hand fisted around his heart and pulled it out in one swift movement. Julian's body hardened and greyed as it fell to the ground. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and then Damon stepped over the threshold. At least bonnie had finally lifted the spell. I went to move towards him but then a sharp pain in my back stopped me. I gasped as I felt the wood puncture my heart. A gasp was pulled from my lips as the realisation hit me. I was dying. I could already feel my body shutting down.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon pov.<strong>

"ALI!" I screamed as I rushed towards her. That punk Jamie was standing behind her a bloody stake in his hand. A feral growl ripped itself free from my throat. I blurred in front of him and snapped his neck before he could even blink and then I moved to Ali. Her body was starting to grey so I pulled her in to my arms and lowered us both to the ground. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Damon." She choked.

"Sssh don't talk, you're going to be fine. I promise." I held her head almost crushingly in my grip. She was dying.

She let out a small but pained laugh. "I'm dying."

"Sssh don't say that you're not, you can't, you can't leave me, not now. What about Riley?" The tears were not freely running down my face but I didn't care.

"She has you. I love you Damon." She whispered.

"She needs her mom." I could see the veins appear over her skin. She let out one breath and then she stopped moving altogether. "I love you too." I said softly as I kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to me.

"Damon." Stefan said hesitantly.

I looked up and that's when I saw everyone standing there with grim expressions. Tyler was huddled over his mom in the corner with Caroline by his side who was looking over at me and crying softly. Elena was holding on to Stefan and crying, Stefan just looked at me with pity and sorrow in his eyes. Then I saw Klaus and Ryan. Klaus looked sad but Ryan had tears streaming down his face just like me. "Bonnie you have to do something." I begged.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Damon."

"No she can't be… She can't be." I whispered in defeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Sorry for the longish update my wireless connection has been playing up the last few days so I couldn't go on the internet to upload it. But on a brighter note thank you to topazeyes137 and brown eyed girl for reviewing. Sadly next chapter is the last one and will be set a few years in to the future. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**P.S. My new story is up and I would love it if you would check it out, it's called 'the other gilbert sister'.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Damon pov.**

_17 years later_

I stood in the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle. "Dad I'm going out tonight." Riley said as she walked in to the kitchen still dressed in her pjs with her long black hair pulled back in to a messy ponytail. She sat at the kitchen table and waited patiently for me to make the coffee.

"You can't do you know what today is?" I asked as i made the coffee and handed her a cup.

"October 31st." She replied.

"Which is?" I pressed.

"Halloween." She answered.

"Precisely and Caroline has organized a big Halloween party. Which we must attend."

"But i don't want to go, it'll be boring to watch kids running around screaming. It's bad enough i have to put up with it here. Why couldn't i have been an only child?" She whined.

"Because your dad couldn't keep his hand off me." I smirked as she walked over and kissed me softly on the lips before walking back over to the kitchen table and placing our little baby boy in to the high chair.

"Mom there's this party tonight at Rory's can i go?"

"Yeah sure." She answered.

"Rory? You're still dating that douchebag?" Rory was the boy she's been dating for about 4 months and even by my standards was a complete twat. "And i said no, you can't just ask your mom as soon as i say no, and you can't say yes when i say no. We're going to Caroline's tonight and unless you want to face the wrath of Caroline then we're going, all of us."

"But there's something really important i need to speak to him about." Riley said flashing her puppy dog eyes at us.

"Fine you can go for an hour."

"You know sometimes it would be easier if i was the only parent and you would have died 17 years ago. Maybe they'd listen to me then."

Ali smiled and took the cup of coffee from my hand and took a sip. "But I'm an original, can't be killed." She smirked.

It was true, 17 years ago when Jamie staked her 10 minutes later she woke up perfectly fine. Vampire blood runs in her veins even as a human so technically she was an original hybrid just like Klaus. I pulled her against my chest and kissed her. "And i wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ew, can you just hurry up and get breakfast started?" Riley asked.

"Why?"

"Because in 6 seconds this kitchens going to be overrun with screaming kids." Ali answered.

"Over run with _hungry_ screaming kids." Riley added.

I groaned i knew they were right. With vampire hearing we could already hear then running around upstairs. Two sets of identical twins, two boys and two girls. I quickly took the frying pan out of the cupboard and went over to the fridge taking out bacon, sausage and eggs.

"Mommy mommy Danny hit me." Hailey cried as she bounded in to the kitchen and hugged Ali's legs.

"No she hit me first." Danny shouted as he ran in followed by Hannah and Damien who were hitting each other.

"Danny hit her first." Hannah agreed.

"Nu uh she hit Danny." Damien said.

"Stop now!" Ali commanded.

All four toddlers stopped and looked up at her with wide eyes. "I don't care who hit who first, i want you all to apologize to each other."

"No." The four of them shouted simultaneously.

"Now and maybe just maybe I'll let you make cookies later."

Their eyes lit up then and they smiled. "Sorry." They said to each other before sitting down at the table.

"Where's Dylan?" Ali asked Riley.

"He didn't come home last night." She replied.

I snorted. "I'll give you one guess where he is."

"He is so my son." Ali laughed. "Well I'll go get him."

She stood up from the table and i frowned. "What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied. As soon as she stepped foot out the door Chase started crying and reaching out in the direction of where Ali had gone.

"I'll take over." Riley said. "You take care of him."

I nodded as i walked over to Chase and picked him up out of the high chair. "Let me guess you want me to take him." Ali said as she appeared in the doorway with her jacket on and back slung over her shoulder.

"Please, he won't stop crying if you don't." I begged. She laughed but walked over and took him out of my arms. She carefully put his jacket on and then kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali pov.<strong>

Once I'd fixed Chase in to his car seat i put the keys in the ignition and the engine purred to life. It only took me a few minutes to reach my destination. I picked up Chase and then entered the familiar building. "Mrs. Salvatore, it's good to see you again."

"Hey Jerry, how are you?" I asked as i stood in front of the man's desk.

"I'm good, what about you?" He answered politely.

"I can't complain."

"How old is little chase now?" He questioned. "He's grown up so much."

"He's 10 months but i really need to cut to the chase. Is he here?"

He nodded. "I'll go get him."

He returned a few moments later with Dylan. He unlocked his hand cuffs and smiled. "Now i don't want to see you again."

Dylan shrugged but continued to walk out of the police station. "Do what did you do this time?" I asked as we got in the car.

"I got drunk and started a fight in a bar."

"Your dads going to kill you, you know that right?"

He nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>"I can just wait a few hours and we can all go together." Damon suggested.<p>

"No you go and take the twins. I'll wait for Riley and Dylan to get back from the party and then I'll be there. Caroline will be angry if we're all late."

"True." He nodded. "Well I'll see you in a few hours."

I smiled and waved as Damon took off in his car.

An hour later and my phone started to ring. "Hello." I answered.

"Mom, we need your help now something really bad has happened." Dylan said.

"Where are you?" I asked panicked.

"We're by the woods." He replied.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I questioned.

"No we're fine. But we... I did something bad. Can you just hurry?"

"Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said as i hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys off the side and jumped in to my car.

As soon as i reached the beginning of the woods i could tell something was wrong. Dylan was leaning against one of the trees with his head in his hands. Then i saw Riley crying as she sat down beside someone who was lying down on the ground un moving. I moved closer and that's when i noticed who it was. Rory, Riley's boyfriend. "Is he dead?" I asked.

Riley jumped up then and threw her arms around me hugging me closely. "Yes." She sobbed.

"What happened?"

"He did it he killed him." She spat as she pointed to Dylan.

"If i didn't do it mom and dad would of eventually when they found out." He retorted.

"Find out what?" I asked.

"Don't." Riley pleaded as she glared at Dylan.

"She's pregnant." Dylan blurted. "And that son of a bitch told her he didn't want it. I believe his exact words were 'get an abortion' oh and i almost forgot the best part he was cheating on her with two other girls."

"Well done." I smiled. "You really are my son." I walked back over to the car and pulled a shovel out of the boot. Then gasped as i looked inside the car.

"What what's wrong?" Riley asked as she approached me.

"I left Chase at home." I blurted.

"You what?" She shouted panicked.

"I was in a rush but you need to go get him." I handed her the keys and pushed her towards the driver's side. "Pick him up and then drive back." She nodded before driving off so i walked back to the woods.

"Why do you have a shovel in the car?" Dylan asked.

"It was only a matter of time before one of you kids killed someone and triggered the werewolf curse." I answered as i started to dig the grave.

An hour later we pulled in to Caroline's house which was decorated completely in Halloween ornaments. "Your dad is going to kill you two." I commented as we walked inside the pact house.

"Us?" Dylan questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes you killed someone and your pregnant." I answered.

"You left Chase home alone." Riley argued.

"You what?" All 3 of us locked eyes and gulped as we turned around to face Damon. We all stayed silent as he narrowed his eyes at each of us. "You left Chase home alone?"

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my throat. "Seriously? Out of that whole conversation that's the part you picked up on?" I questioned. "You see that's the reason I'm the better parent."

"You the better parent?" He scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

I turned to Dylan and Riley. "Who's better?"

"Well your scarier so you." Dylan answered.

"Defiantly you." Riley agreed.

I smirked at Damon. "Hey Ali there you are and little baby Chase, can i hold him?" Caroline asked as she approached us dressed in a sexy devils outfit.

"Yeah sure here." I handed him to her and she bounced him up and down gently.

"Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen and they brought Emma." Caroline smiled. Emma was Bonnie and Jeremy's 2 months old baby.

"Really lets go." I smiled as i tried to follow after her but Damon's arm stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere." He warned.

"You two go I'm going to talk to your dad." Damon opened his mouth to object but i didn't give him time, i grabbed his arm and dragged him out of a side door so we could talk in private.

Damon growled and punched the wall as soon as we stepped out in to the night. "So Dylan triggered the curse?" I nodded. "And Riley's pregnant?" I nodded again. "Are we bad parents?"

"What? No, no matter how good of a parent we are Damon you can't control your kids."

"What are we going to do?" He sighed.

"Well do what we always do, take one step at a time."

"I'm going to kill her, how could she be so stupid, she's 17 for Christ sake."

"So was i and i handled it. But right now she doesn't need people shouting at her for making a mistake, she needs support."

"I'm too young to be a granddad." He whined.

I laughed. "You're a 185 years old." He laughed with me.

"I love you, you know that?" He said softly as he pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too. But for the love of god can we not have any more kids."

He chuckled. "Agreed 7s enough."

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go that's sadly the last chapter. Thank you to brown eyed girls and topazeyes137 for reviewing and thank you to anyone else who favorite or alerted this story I'm glad you took the time to read. So for the last time please review.<strong>_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophie :)**_


End file.
